Shattered Glass
by midnightwriter1898
Summary: Mitchie Torres was falling apart, and she knew it. But who cared, after all? No one else did, and that never would change. Until maybe she meets jerky pop star Shane Gray? Will she let go of her past and learn how to love again?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah, so the idea for this story came to me LATE one night, and it won't leave me alone, so I can't help writing it! I'll still update MD,PDTMOV, but I had to post this. **

**This story is basically a darker version of Camp Rock. Let's pretend she hasn't gone to Camp Rock, hasn't met Shane, they never fell in love (blah blah) yet. Camp Rock never happened :D. And Mitchie is a little OOC, but I had to make her that way so the story would work. Most of the story is written in Mitchie's POV, except when otherwise indicated. Anyway, give it a chance, and ENJOY!**

**  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Camp Rock. But wait... in this story, the movie never happened... where does that leave me?? lol**

* * *

_So fragile, the surface_  
_It's broken and it's worthless_  
_Your pitch of this story_  
_Does nothing else for me_  
_-_  
_Shattered glass inside,_  
_Stains of tears that dried_  
_On a face that I_  
_Never thought she'd cry_  
_Whispers that were said,_  
_Secrets that were kept,_  
_They just turned and left behind inside a_  
_(Shattered glass)_

* * *

_Fight fight fight until the break of dawn, _I had learned that through my own experiences. Because if you didn't fight, you would loose. If you didn't fight, you would break down, I knew that from experience too. My mother, Connie, had died three years ago in a car accident, and my father, Steve, had disappeared only six months ago. All the pain was still fresh; the wound had never closed, and I had no doubt that it never would. So now I was living with my Aunt Clara, who, although she took rather good care of me, never fully understood what I was going through. She was lost in her own sorrow for my mom, just as my father had been before he'd vanished. Alone, I had slowly stopped caring. I just got lost inside myself, and even _Sierra_, who had been my best and only friend, had discontinued talking to me. I hadn't seen her in weeks, and she hadn't even called once. No one understood me; no one knew what I was going through. No one knew that every night, I curled up in my bed and cried myself to sleep. No one knew about the dreams that turned into nightmares, which always included my mom or my dad. Some nights I even woke up screaming. I grew more and more depressed; more and more silent, until I wasn't even aware of what happened around me. And that's when Aunt Clara came to ask me a question.

"Have you heard of Camp Rock?"

"Camp what?" And that's where my story begins.

* * *

"Mitchie!" I heard Aunt Clara shout my name, signaling it was time for me to get up. "Hurry up, sweetheart!" With a groan, I pulled the sheets off of me, wishing I could just stay in bed forever. I didn't really care if I spent the rest of my life in bed; what would it matter anyway, no one would care. If I disappeared, like my father had done, no one would miss me. No one would cry at my funeral.

"Come on, honey, it's the last day of school! You don't want to be late!" Aunt Clara yelled. Why would it matter if I was late? Like anyone would even notice if I didn't show up.

"I'm coming!" I replied, quickly pulling on a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt, along with a pair of boots.

I made my way down the stairs and sat down at the table, where Aunt Clara placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me. I gave her a slight smile, and put a small portion in my mouth, forcing myself to swallow it. My mom had been a caterer, and I'd grown used to her mouth-watering delicious food, and Aunt Clara's just didn't taste the same. She noticed when I pushed the plate away from me, and sighed.

"Darling, please eat your breakfast." She pleaded, but I shook my head. Aunt Clara groaned, picking up my plate. I sat in silence, until Hot Tunes came on.

"Hey, turn it up, please." I said, leaning forwards in my seat. The reporter was talking about pop star Shane Grey.

"Recently, Shane Gray stormed off of set of Connect 's new music video, costing the label millions of dollars. It is clear he needs to clean up his acts, and in order for him to do so, Connect 3's summer tour has been cancelled." I shook my head at the screen.

"Gosh, what is wrong with that boy? He has it _all_, and yet he has such an attitude problem." I rolled my eyes. Aunt Clara shrugged. After a pause, Aunt Clara stopped washing the dishes and turned to stare at me.

"Have you ever heard of Camp Rock?" She asked, and I frowned.

"Camp what?"

"Camp Rock. It's a music camp."

"Oh." Why was she talking to me about some music camp? I continued frowning but allowed her to continue.

"It's for talented musicians. I was thinking… if you'd like to go, your Uncle and I are more than willing to pay for you." At that, I straightened in surprise.

"But…" I trailed off, gulping. Me, go to a _music_ camp? Aunt Clara raised her eyebrows.

"But what? You're wonderfully talented, Mitchie; you have an amazing voice."

"Yeah, but…" I took a deep breath. Truth be told, I hadn't sung since my mom had died. I used to love to sing, but ever since the accident I had been… afraid. I don't know, I felt like I was betraying my parents in some way. I couldn't explain it, so I just… stopped. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes, Mitchie. Your uncle and I were reading, and it sounds like it would really be good for you." I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could Aunt Clara held up her hands. "It would be best for you. Don't think I haven't noticed you slipping farther away from us each day. This camp would do you a lot of good."

"When do I leave?" I knew better than to argue with Aunt Clara, because once she'd made up her mind, there was no stopping her.

"In three days. So go on and enjoy your last day of school, and when you come home you can start packing. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I sighed, and Aunt Clara smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Have fun." Yeah right.

* * *

I dumped my backpack on my bed and dropped down next to it. The last day of school was supposed to be exciting and fun, but my day had been anything but that. First, I'd missed the bus, so I'd had to run all the way to school, which was three miles away. So, fast-walking down the hall in my sweaty clothes, I'd just managed to reach my first class as they were closing the door. Thankfully, my teacher, Mr. Brown, had let me in and let me off with a warning. And then in gym, our teacher had made us run six laps, and it was on the sixth lap that the school bully, Kara, had tripped me, causing me to rip my jeans and skin my knees. And Sierra wouldn't even look at me; she had started hanging around with the "popular" group, of which Kara was the queen bee. The sad thing was, I didn't even care.

"Mitchie, time to start packing!" Aunt Clara popped her head into my room, smiling brightly. I moaned when she handed me a large suitcase. Oh well, I was going to Camp Rock, whether I wanted to or not. Not that I really cared what I did. With a sigh, I opened my closet and began to pick out my clothes.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

"You have got to be kidding!" I yelled, my eyes burning a hole into the director, who stuttered, mumbled something incoherent, and turned to run. No way, no way, _no way_ would I wear those clothes they had picked out for me. Sparkles are for girls, not Connect 3. Literally, the whole jacket was covered in sequenes - I had seen _girls_ clothes that had less sparkles. And they had pants to match...

"Dude!" Nate and Jason marched over to me, looking annoyed. "Don't screw this up! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why are you wearing those sparkling clothes, huh?" I shot back, scanning my friends' outfits, causing both to blush. Nate, however, shook his head fiercely.

"What do you want us to do? Now, go and get dressed so we can shoot this video." He ordered, and I turned to stare a him, letting out a dry, humorless laugh.

"No."

"Shane!" Nate nearly screamed in frustration. "Do you realize what you're going to cost us?"

"I don't care. About any of it. Let them do whatever they want. I don't care." Let Nate and Jason deal with it, I wasn't putting up with their crap. With that, I stood, throwing the jacket and pants on the floor, and stormed off the set without a backwards glance.


	2. Shane Gray Has Issues

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and story alerts and favorites!! I'm really glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter is longer; hope that pleases you guys :D Sorry I stopped where I did, my pc is enjoying torturing me really really badly. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, w/e.**

* * *

_I glanced upon the ground today; I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make; For now we'll call it my shadow,_

* * *

"Honey, we're here!" Aunt Clara announced happily, giving me a bright smile. I groaned, feeling like rolling my eyes, grabbing my suitcase and getting out of the passenger seat of the car. "See you later! Have fun, dear!" Gee, Aunt Clara, I don't know how I'll manage.

"Yeah," I yelled back, muttering 'whatever' under my breath. I gave her a huge phoney grin to please her and waved as she drove away. Great. I let out my breath and glanced around at my surroundings. Okay, so it didn't look that bad, but still, I wasn't sure. I looked down at the piece of paper that had my cabin name on it, _Cabin Vibe. _Jeez, finding my cabin was going to be fun. Why couldn't it be like a normal camp and have numbers instead of names? Rolling my eyes, I set out to find my cabin.

"Ouch." I collided with someone, knocking us both to the ground. "I'm so sorry..." I began, looking up to see I'd run into the one and only Shane Gray. He was glaring at me in annoyance, an frown set on his face.

"Watch where you're going." He snapped, and I took a step back at his angry tone. He must have saw the confusion and slight fear in my eyes, because his expression softened a bit. "Here, let me help you with that." He bent down and began stuffing my clothes which had fallen out back into my suitcase and then handed it to me.

"Thank you?" I replied, somewhat puzzled. He raised his eyebrows.

"Shouldn't you be screaming, or fainting, or something?" He asked, staring at me. "Cause I know how good-looking and absolutely amazing I am." I could see he meant for me to smile, but I simply gave a small, forced laugh. I wasn't in the mood to smile; I don't think I've smiled since my dad disappeared. His eyes showed he was befuddled, before the jerkish part of him took over again. "Whatever. Get out of my way." He brushed roughly past me, and I shook my head. And I thought I had issues.

"Are you bipolar?" The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Shane turned to stare at me in shock, and I looked up, meeting his eyes defiantly. I could see a flash of anger running through his eyes, but he managed to bite back his words.

"No, actually. Sorry to disappoint you." With that, he continued on his way. Still confused, I restarted my search for my cabin.

* * *

Once I'd gotten settled and put my clothes away in my drawers, I decided to take a look around. If I was going to be here all summer, I might as well know my way around. Stepping outside, immediately I noticed how everyone seemed so relaxed and at home, most of them playing some kind of instrument or talking. I wandered between the crowds, taking everything in. Turning around, I stared at two boys that were playing the drums as I walked backwards.

"Watch where you're going!" I collided with a blond, who turned on me angrily. "What is your problem? Back off!" I backed away quickly, surprised. She saw she'd intimidated me and smirked. "Stay out of my way." With that, she stormed off, her high heels clicking. Who wore high heels to a camp that was practically in the middle of the wilderness? I stared after her in disdain.

"That's Tess Tyler," A girl who was sitting on the stage informed me. "She runs this camp. And she has a slight attitude problem."

"I noticed."

"It's not surprising, though, because her mom is TJ Tyler." The curly-haired girl had surprised me so much I almost gasped, before regaining my composure.

"So?" I replied in a bored tone, trying not to appear interested. The girl gave me a confused glance but continued.

"Yeah, she's got her own crew. She's a real diva, and I'd suggest staying out of her way." Was that a challenge? "She rules here, and anyone that tries to take her spotlight, she... takes out." Jeez, Tess sounds like some kind of psychotic maniac. "Anyway, I'm Caitlyn." The girl reached her hand out, and I awkwardly shook it.

"Mitchie." I replied breifly, before a woman ran up on stage.

"Okay everyone!" She shouted, and Caitlyn got up and we walked together over to where a crowd was all ready forming, all watching the lady on the stage. "I'm a musical instructor here at Camp Rock, my name is Dee."

"Hi, Dee." We all shouted, well, everyone besides me. Dee stared at us, tilting her head.

"Here at Camp Rock, we _sing_, so let's hear that again." My heart fluttered. Sing, all ready? I wasn't sure if I was ready yet. Caitlyn noticed my expression.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, nudging me. My eyes widened, and I nodded. I opened my mouth to join in, but I froze, and instead mouthed the words, 'hi, Dee'. This was going to be harder than I thought. I _couldn't_ sing. Before Dee could continue, the two boys I had seen earlier jumped on stage behind her, bursting into random dance moves. Dee laughed.

"This year," She began, "Drum roll, please," She pointed at the two boys, who tapped their sticks on the stage. Dee smiled, "We're going to be joined at camp by a special _celebrity instructor_!" Wow, that should be fun. I wonder who it is?

* * *

**Shane's POV**

"I am NOT going to waste my summer at some stupid camp!" I shouted at my band mates, who glanced at me with a look that said, _yes you are_. "I'm Shane Gray!" Gosh, and I thought Nate and Jason were my friends. Traitors!

"Look, Shane, you're the bad boy to the press right now," Nate sighed, "And the label has a problem with that, which means that _we_ have a problem with that. This camp's supposed to fix it."

"Actually, I don't really have a problem with that." Jason glanced between his two friends, shrugging. Both Nate and I turned to glare at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Nate just continued glaring at Jason, who noticed his friend's evil look.

"I mean, we do have a problem with that!" He fixed quickly, and smiled when he noticed Nate's frown disappear.

"Anyway," Nate rolled his eyes at Jason before continuing on with his rant. I stopped listening; this was not fair! While he rambled on, I began to think of ways to pay him and Jason back. "Plus you get to see Uncle brown."

"Not a selling point." I retorted, annoyed and grabbing my guitar. I slid out of the limo, slamming the door with a loud bang. Nate jumped over to take my seat, buckling up.

"By the way, we promised the label you'd record a song with the winner of Final Jam!" Nate shouted as the limo began to move.

"What!" I shouted, chasing after the limo, which sped off quickly. A growl arising from my throat, I turned to stare at the cabin in front of me in disgust. Great, I couldn't even think of any other places to waste my summer that would be worse than this.

"Shane! Great to have you!" Brown opened the cabin door, smiling and motioning me to come in. I brushed past him.

"Whatever." I threw my guitar case on my bed, rolled my eyes at my uncle, and marched right back out the cabin door. No way was I going to be stuck in here with Uncle Brown.

* * *

**Still Shane's POV**

I hit my speed dial and waited impatiently for Nate and Jason to answer.

"It's been three hours!" I shouted, the minute I heard Nate pick up. "I showered in cold water - I looked at a tree. It's been _three hours_, I need hair products." I heard two short laughs come from the other end of the line.

"Sorry dude." Nate said, "I guess it's time to embrace the 'natural' look." They snickered, and the line clicked.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Ugh!" In frustration, I snapped my phone shut only to run into a girl. Well, I'm sure that technically, she ran into me.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted at her, and her eyes widened. She looked slightly afraid of me. I felt a little bad at scaring her, so to make up for it, I helped her pick up her suitcase. I guess I didn't have to worry; do you know how many girls would kill to be run over by me? Yes, I can't help being stunning. I grinned at the thought.

"Uhh... thank you?" The girl replied hesitantly, staring at me in confusion. The only thing I didn't understand was why she wasn't down on the ground trying to kiss my feet.

"Shouldn't you be screaming, or fainting, or something? Cause I know how good-looking and absolutely amazing I am." She didn't respond; only kept staring at me with those mistrustful big brown eyes. She didn't even crack a smile. Whatever, some people weren't worth your time. "Whatever. Get out of my way." I snapped, pushing roughly past her. Gosh, some people really got on my nerves. I stomped away, until I heard her talk. _Oh, so she does speak,_ I thought sarcastically. But the words that came out of her mouth next threw me off, big time.

"Are you bipolar or something?" What the heck did she mean by that? I didn't have issues; I was _perfect. _Shane Gray does not have problems; much less is he bipolar.

"No, actually. Sorry to disappoint you." I retorted sardonically, before marching away. I was going to find somewhere where I could be in peace, without all the weird people.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

I wandered the camp grounds, taking in everything mentally. It was a lot bigger than I had expected, and, aside from running into Shane and my little confrontation with Tess, my day hadn't been that bad.

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Caitlyn tapped my shoulder, making me spin in surprise. I hesitated, and then decided it couldn't hurt. Maybe I could take Aunt Clara's advice and at least _try_ to be nice. I gave her a small smile.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Caitlyn grinned, nodding, before going up to talk to another tall girl. I shrugged and returned to my sight-seeing, if that's what you want to call it. However, I hadn't gotten very far before I heard someone singing from inside the cabin. Glancing around to make sure no one else would notice, I slowly crept up to the cabin's door, ducking. I pressed my ear to the door, listening.

_When we walk into the room, _

_I'm too cool for you_

Whoever it was had a really good voice, but it sounded too... forced. I heard the girl cut off in mid-sentence and turn to snap at someone.

"Argh! You're messing it up again!" The girl yelled, obviously frustrated.

"But we did it right!" Another girl protested.

"You _never_ do it right!"

"But Tess..." A girl whined, and I rolled my eyes. _Tess. _Of course. Who else would be such a jerk? I walked back down the stairs when she began to sing again, unable to listen anymore. I reached into my purse before I could think and pulled out my songbook. Subconsciously, I began to leaf through the pages. I gulped, realizing what I was doing. I hadn't even touched my songbook since my parents had gone. I took a deep breath, fighting back tears, when I realized what song I had stopped at. _This is Me._ Biting my lip, I glanced nervously around. Noticing the building - the Mess Hall - was empty, I pushed open the big door and, to my surprise, there was a large piano to the side of the room. Feeling my heartbeat quicken, I forced myself to go and sit down in front of it. My fingers traced the keys, and I could feel myself shaking. Taking a deep breath, I began to sing.


	3. Fade To Black

**A/N: Mitchie's song lyrics in bold, and Mitchie's dream in _italics_. I'm glad everyone likes this story so far. I hope the plot doesn't move along too quickly but I'm not gonna drag this story out like I usually do, because I still have to end my other story, which is waaaayyy too long (haha, you all know, the LOONG one). Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

_Things not what they used to be, missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real, cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me to the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn, I was me, but now she's gone_

**

* * *

**

Do you know what it's like

**To feel so in the dark?**

**To dream about a life,**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**-**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

I stopped singing, tears rolling down my cheeks. I'd forgotten how wonderful it felt to sing, to feel free again. I sobbed as I stood, grabbing my songbook, and running out of the door. The pain was overwhelming me again. I shouldn't have sang; it brought back too many memories.

"Mitchie... wait, Mitchie, what's wrong?" I heard Caitlyn ask as I brushed past her, but I didn't stop. I didn't want people to see me cry; I didn't want people to know about what happened for fear they'd only become my friends out of pity for me. I ran blindly, unsure of where I was going. I only knew I wanted to get away. I'd promised myself I wouldn't sing since my mother had died, but I'd broken that just now. I collapsed on the ground, sobbing, trying to regain my composure.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I stormed around the cafeteria. How _dare _that girl talk to me like that! She had NO right whatsoever to speak to me so rudely, or call me bipolar. Really, me, bipolar? Ha. The nerve of some people! Ugh, I was really sick of people. Especially most of my fans, who only liked me for my looks. At least so far I'd managed to escape the fan girls notice. But I guess I'd spoken too soon, because suddenly I was being chased by a whole crowd of screaming girls. I ran, hoping to maybe outrun them, but as I rounded the corner, I tripped, falling conveniently behind some of the bushes in front of the Mess Hall. I stayed quiet, knowing the bushes themselves were far too skinny to hide me, but hoping that by some miracle the fans wouldn't look my way.

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark?**

I started at first, raising my head in confusion. I'd just heard the most beautiful, amazing voice singing, washing away all my irritated thoughts of the girl I'd run into earlier and bringing... a peaceful feeling. It was obviously coming from the Mess Hall, and I wanted to at least peek into the window, but then I risked getting noticed by the fan girls. No, I'd stay quiet for now, and when they'd left I'd find out who was singing. Her voice...

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light, shine on me**

"I think he went that way!" One of the girls yelled, pointing in the opposite direction of where I was crouching, and I sighed in relief as the other girls followed her and raced away. Releasing my breath, I slid up with my back against the wall, quietly so as not to startle whoever was singing. As carefully as possible, I opened the door and walked in only to find... an empty room.

"Who was in here?" I asked, mostly to myself, wishing some miracle would happen and the girl would respond, as I walked over to the piano, staring down at it. The girl's voice... it was simply amazing. It was pure, strong, and the most angelic sound I'd ever heard. It was real; not some stupid song that the label wanted you to play. "I know you're here somewhere." Giving up, I sighed in frustration, swinging open the door. I just had to find that girl with the voice if it was the last thing I ever did.

* * *

Slowly the tears had stopped running, and I'd managed to calm myself somewhat. Now I sat quietly with my back pressed against a tree, breathing softly.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" I turned to see Caitlyn standing above me, looking down at me with a worried expression.

"Yeah." I responded stiffly, standing up.

"But you just ran by me..." Caitlyn stared at me suspiciously, but then I could see she decided to let it drop. For now. "Why don't we just go and get some lunch?" She asked instead. I nodded.

"Sure. Whatever you'd like." She didn't realize what I meant was, whatever distracts you from trying to find out why I was crying. She smiled and took my hand. I stiffened, immediately wanting to pull it away, but I noticed her watching my expression and forced myself to relax. We made our way to the cafeteria, where they were all ready serving lunch. Once we'd helped ourselves, Caitlyn lead me over to a table.

"This is Lola, Barron, and Sander," Caitlyn introduced me, and I forced myself to smile and shake their hands before placing my tray on the table and sitting down next to Caitlyn.

"So, Mitchie, what cabin are you staying in?" Lola asked, and I paused, trying to remember.

"Umm, Cabin Vibe." I replied after a moment, hoping I was right. Lola nodded.

"Hey, I'm staying there!" Caitlyn said, giving me a bright smile. I inwardly groaned. Great, just what I needed. I mean, Caitlyn was really nice and all - gosh, did I just say that? I meant evil and brutal -, but she was a little nosy (if you haven't noticed all ready), and I wasn't one to spill my personal life. But I think both of those things are very obvious.

"Oh look, it's the clutz girl, sitting with the other bunch of losers." Tess spat as she walked by. "So, Caitlyn, are your parents _still _working on that cruise ship?" She tossed her hair, her expression and tone making it no secret that she was implying she thought that Caitlyn, along with her parents, were completely lame.

"No, actually," Caitlyn began, but I cut her off. Why? Yeah, I'm not sure. Somehow, I know I'm going to regret this later, but I continued anyway.

"I'm Mitchie Torres." For some reason, I just wanted to prove to Tess that Caitlyn and I weren't pathetic losers. Now, I realize I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Yeah, whatever." Tess rolled her eyes, scoffing.

"Oh, hey, is your dad Nikki Torres, the composer?" The dark haired girl behind Tess asked, looking excited. I felt a pain in my chest at the mention of my father.

"No." I replied, somewhat tight-lipped. Tess laughed and began to move on.

"Come on Peggy, we shouldn't waste our time on such peasants. We've got better things to do."

"But my mom," I didn't even realize what I'd said until I shot to my feet and faced Tess. I moaned inwardly, fidgeting. I'd just opened a can of worms, no matter what my reply was.

"Your mom...?" Tess asked, motioning with her hands for me to hurry up. I gulped, forcing a huge lump down my throat.

"Uhh, yeah, my mom is the president of Hot Tunes... in China." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I felt guilt rain down on me. I'd betrayed my mom in another way just now.

"Really? That is _so_ cool!" The dark haired girl, Peggy, exclaimed, looking interested. Tess glanced at her in annoyance before returning her cold gaze to me.

"Yeah. Totally. I was in like, three music videos last summer, but I was in the back so you could hardly see me." I smiled at their approval, but my expression turned serious when that little voice inside my head began telling me how what I had done was possibly the worst thing I could have done and reminding me of what I had said. Tess gave me a huge smile before continuing on her way, Peggy and the other girl fast in tow.

"Wow, that is so cool Mitchie, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Caitlyn asked, nudging me when I sat back down. I glanced uncomfortably at her, shifting slightly away. Gosh, was I ever going to get a break?

"I, uh, didn't think it was important," I lied -again- and everyone at the table stared at me in disbelief.

"Not important? Girl, that is way cool." I gave a weak smile, feeling sick.

"I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go and lie down for a little while, okay?" I stood up quickly, picking up my tray.

"Are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, giving me the same, concerned yet suspicious look she had earlier.

"Yeah, just a headache." Another lie! Now I really wanted to go puke. I'd never realized how true the saying 'one lie leads to another' was, until just now. Before they could question me further, I walked away, avoiding their confused glances.

I made my way to Cabin Vibe, and lay down on the bed, trying to stop my thoughts that were weighing down on me. I couldn't believe I had said my mom was the president of Hot Tunes... _China_! What an idiot I was! Stupid, stupid, _stupid! _I groaned, flipping onto my stomach, and buried my face into my pillow, wishing I could just disappear. My first day here, and I had pretty much all ready screwed my whole summer up. Way to go, Mitchie.

* * *

_"Honey, my sweet Mitchie." My mom sighed, pulling me into a hug. I fought back tears, allowing her to wrap her arms around me, holding me tightly. _

_"I lied, mom." I broke down. What could I say; I couldn't keep things from my mom. I could feel my mom groan beside me. _

_"Oh honey, you don't have to lie to fit in. Just be yourself, and people will love you for you. You're an amazingly talented, sweet, good-hearted person, and that's all that matters. Never forget that." She said softly, rubbing my back. _

_"It's not like that around here. And, I didn't think when I said what I did. It just came out of my mouth, and now... and the worst part about it, was I lied about you." She leaned her head against my shoulder, holding me until my tears subsided, muttering my name under her breath. My heart had just stopped racing when I felt her grip loosen, and I looked up to see her fading away, a sad smile still on her lips. _

_"No, Mom!" I cried, chasing after her. Before I could reach her, she'd disappeared. "Mom!" I screamed, trying to grab at her but my hands slipping through thin air. I collapsed to the ground, in tears, but the floor beneath me opened, and the darkness swallowed me. _

* * *

I yawned, rolling over onto my back and blinking groggily. Someone was leaning over me, giggling. Once my eyes focused, I realized it was Caitlyn.

"Ugh. It's too early, go away." I moaned, picking up my pillow and placing it over my face, hoping she'd go away. Instead, she peeled the pillow off of my face.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She said, poking my side. "Time to rise and shine!" I forced myself to my feet, avoiding her gaze, and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. "See you in a few minutes!" Caitlyn yelled, and I heard the cabin door slam. Ugh. Maybe now that she was gone, I'd be able to go back to bed and get some peace and quiet. However, I still brushed my hair, and my teeth, and so forth. When I was finally ready I pushed open the door and, trying to rid myself of this tiredness, jumped down the steps.

"Hey, were you okay last night?" Caitlyn asked. She must have been waiting for me, because she was standing right next to the steps, leaning against the post. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Oh, Caitlyn, why must you have such keen eyes and ears? Or is it that I'm just bad at keeping secrets? Or a little bit of both?

"You were crying in your sleep, and kept muttering, 'no' over and over again. Oh, and one time you screamed, 'Mom'."

"Uhh, just a bad dream." I replied, somewhat truthfully. "Umm, my mom wasn't umm, the president of Hot Tunes China... and she sent me away, and then I came back a year later, and she didn't remember me...yeah, I know, it was a silly dream." I gave another fake laugh before pushing past her and hoping she wouldn't follow me. Somehow, I knew my summer was going to be filled with unwanted drama. Should be fun.


	4. Unfortunate Run Ins

**A/N: Yeah, I got nothing to say...**

**Disclaimer: **

**_midnightwriter1898: Go on, tell them Shane._**

**_Shane: midnightwriter1898 in no way owns anything or is in any way related with the wonderful movie Camp Rock. If she did... Camp Rock would be insane... and everyone would be waay to afraid to watch it, much less read stories about it. _**

**_Mitchie: Yeah, don't worry people, I'm not really this depressed. midnightwriter1898's just crazy._**

**_Shane: You hit the nail on the head, Mitch._**

* * *

_And I don't know what's wrong with me  
I wanted to be all the things you need, all the things you need  
And now I'm standing here alone  
I'm waiting for it all to come and go, all to come and go_

_Maybe I just had to let it go_

* * *

I walked into my classroom, taking a seat next to Tess, since it was the only one available. Tess gave me a very, very small smile before returning her attention to her nails.

"If the class is rockin', I'm glad I came knockin'." Brown laughed as he entered the classroom, earning a smile from most of the students, excluding me. "Settle down, everyone. Now, let's see who goes first this year." Everyone's hand immediately shot up, minus mine. I ducked my head, trying to hide. "You." Dang, Brown was pointing right at me.

"Me?" I asked nervously, remembering what had happened last time I'd sung. Brown nodded.

"Can't argue with the finger."

"I'll go!" Tess offered, raising her hand again. Ugh, what a blonde barbie. Brown shook his head.

"No, the finger picked _her_." Brown corrected, still pointing at me, motioning me to stand up. I hesitantly stood and walked over to the front of the classroom, keeping my eyes on the ground to avoid the other kids stares. Taking a deep, _deep_ breath, I began to sing.

_Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive,_

_To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide_

_The day you left me is the day I died_

_And I've forgotten what it's like, and how it feels to be alive_

_-_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor_

_I say, I thought you would be home, you said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch, _

_I say, I thought you would be home, you said you never would be gone,_

_But you are…_

I stopped, on the verge of tears. Everyone was staring at me, stunned.

"Was that an original?" Brown asked me, and I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. "It's good." He clapped my hand, and I silently went back to my seat, trying to push my emotions back down.

"Did you really write that yourself?" Caitlyn questioned when class was over.

"Yeah." I replied, giving her a small grin. I really didn't want to talk about it. I had written it for my mom, when she'd died. "But anyway, can you help me? I'm not sure where my next class is." I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and gave it to Caitlyn.

"You have class with me," Caitlyn informed, handing me back my schedule. "Here, come on, I'll show you the way." Jeez, was I going to get stuck doing everything with this girl? Was I never going to get a break? I rolled my eyes as she latched onto my wrist, pulling me across the camp grounds. I followed her into one of the larger cabins, where everyone else was all ready getting settled.

"Remember, when he gets here, act cool!" I heard Tess order, and saw Peggy and the other girl - I'd learned her name was Ella - nod frantically.

"When who gets here?" I asked, stopping in mid-tracks. Tess turned to me, raising her eyebrows.

"Shane..." She said it as if I'd been living under a rock because I didn't know that. I shrugged and moved on. Great, I was going to have to deal with _two _maniacs. The egotistical pop star chose that moment to enter the room.

"Grab a hat and mic," He ordered, pointing at the boxes across the room. "Keep up with me if you can." He pushed a cd in, and a hip-hop song began to play. I stared at him, lost, as he began to dance. After a few moments, he noticed no one was following him. "Across the room." He commanded, sighing, watching us all scatter.

* * *

"Hey, you." Shane pointed straight at me. I frowned, glancing to see if there was maybe someone behind me he was motioning to. Noticing my gaze, he shook his head. "No, you."

"Me?" I asked, still confused. Shane nodded.

"Stay after class." What, had I done something wrong? I patiently waited as everyone began to file out, Tess giving me a nasty glance before she left. What the heck was her problem? Oh yeah, she was Tess Tyler. I watched as Shane cleaned up, hoping he would speak so I could leave.

"What do you want?" I guess he wasn't going to be the one to start the conversation. What a joy he was!

"Why did you ran away from me yesterday?" He accused. What? What was he talking about? Oh, when I ran into him accidentally. Wait, I wasn't the one that had walked away. This boy had some serious issues.

"No, actually, _you're_ the one who snapped and stormed away like some kind of three year old having a temper tantrum." I retorted, and I saw a look of disbelief cross his face. I knew what he was thinking, _'how dare she speak to me that way? I'm Shane Gray'_, but I really didn't care. Someone needed to put that boy in his place, and I guess it was going to have to be me. Shane crossed his arms and we continued to stare at each other, neither willing to give up and look away first.

"What's your problem?" Shane snapped eventually, breaking the silence. I glared back at him fiercely.

"_My_ problem? What's wrong with _you_? You're the one with everything that acts like a real arrogant jerk." I really was surprising him by talking back to him; he'd probably never had it done to him in his whole life. "You can have anything you'd ever want. All you have to do is snap your fingers, and someones there to wait on you hand and foot. You don't know what it's like. So don't say that I'm the one with the problem." He stood there, shocked and angry, unable to come up with a reply.

"Well... maybe we both have problems." He shot back, and I raised my eyebrows, continuing to stare at him. "See, you do have a problem!" Shane shouted suddenly, pointing at me, "You don't even smile unless you're forced to. I've seen you; you've got a negative outlook about everything and there is nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ that makes you laugh. You're never happy!" It hurt that he said it, and it hurt even more knowing he was right. _He was right about me._

"I have better things to do with my time then waste it arguing with intractable people, aka, you." I snapped, trying to hide the hurt from my voice, turning on my heel and leaving Shane alone to his thoughts.

* * *

_Turn up that radio, as loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground,_

I stopped, hearing someone singing. Whoever was, had a good voice. I listened for a few seconds, standing behind a tree so I wouldn't be noticed, until I stumbled slightly.

"Can't a guy get some peace around here?" The person snapped, and I stepped out from, flushing red. I stopped blushing, though, when I realized it was Shane. "You again." He said bitterly, "What do you want now?"

"Was that you playing?" I asked, and then realized how stupid I must have sounded. Gee, Mitchie, way to go. He raised his eyebrows.

"No, it was that bird singing over there." He said sardonically, pointing to a heron that was searching the beach for a meal.

"Really? Well, that bird is a good singer." I replied, and Shane turned to stare at me.

"Are you actually complementing me?" He questioned, looking surprised. I shook my head and watched his face fall. Oh, I was going to have some fun if he was that sensitive.

"No, I was complementing the bird." I answered, keeping my expression blank and my tone dead serious. His eyes scanned my face, looking puzzled and nervous.

"Uhh..." I smirked at his tone.

"Gotcha." I almost laughed, but then remembered in time that I couldn't. But then another thought popped into my head. I hated Shane Gray, so why was I being nice to him all of the sudden? He must have thought the same thing, because he was staring at me, befuddled.

"I thought you hated me. Are you bipolar?" I could hear his teasing tone, but I couldn't help messing with him.

"Yeah, actually, but it's worse, the doctor said I have this rare condition, I'm quadrupolar." I then realized I was actually joking and I immediately shut up again, stiffening. I think Shane could see the difference, because he glanced up at me instead of responding, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his tone soft. "You seem kind of tense all the sudden."

"I... no, I'm fine." I rushed. "I have to go, see you around, bye!" I yelled, racing down the path. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel this... need to restrain myself from having fun? Why did I feel like I was betraying my parents by enjoying myself? And most of all, why was I playing around with Shane? I thought I hated him. Gosh, I needed to go and clear my head and stop these insane thoughts.

* * *

"Where did you go today?" Caitlyn asked, when I sat down to join her and her friends.

"I had to go, call my mom." I lied, "Yeah, I have to go according to China time."

"Oh, okay." Lola smiled reassuringly at me, "No biggie, we were just wondering, that's all." Phew, I really was bad at lying. Thankfully, they'd dropped the subject and moved on quickly.

"So, are you going to perform for Open Mic?" Lola questioned, and I shook my head. No way, no way, _no way_. Okay, I was overdoing it, but whatever. I'd just managed to overcome my fear of singing, and I'd been forced to sing in class today, and I, honestly didn't think I could muster up the strength to do it again. Small steps, I reminded myself. See, if you're trying to cross a stream, it doesn't work if you leap, but if you cross it one stepping-stone at a time, you'll make it to the other side. Yeah, crazy reasoning, but it worked for me. "Well, do you have a good voice?" She continued, and I hesitated. I'd always been praised whenever I sang, but I personally didn't agree. With a small, forced - just like Shane had pointed out - smile, I shook my head, looking down at my plate.

"Yes you do!" Caitlyn spoke up, looking at me as if I had just grown another head. "I heard you today in class. Your voice is amazing, Mitchie, it's just... _amazing_! You're really good! You should sing, really." I gave a huge, fake smile, shaking my head, pretending to be embarrassed. Maybe if they thought that was my problem, they'd leave me alone. If they thought it was maybe because I was nervous about singing in front of an audience... grr, I'd all ready sang today in class. Oh well, it was worth a shot. They could believe whatever they wanted, as long as it wasn't the truth.

"Actually guys, I'm kind of embarrassed and nervous about singing," I lied - jeez, was I ever going to be able to say another thing without having to lie? Caitlyn raised her eyebrows, and I could see that she was trying to read my expression and figure out what I was hiding. The good thing was, she was probably the only one who didn't fall for my lame excuse. I was going to have my hands full with Caitlyn around, that was for sure.

"Yeah, that's normal. It's okay, as long as you practice you'll get over your fears." Lola suggested, shrugging.

"Thanks, I will definitely try that!" _Liar_! I half jumped out of my seat, hearing Shane's voice. My eyes darted around the room, but there was no sign of Shane anywhere. _You're never happy._ His voice was in my head now! "I have to go," I said quickly, avoiding the group's confused stares as I stood, darting out of the Mess Hall. Maybe I'd go bang my head up against a tree until his voice went away. _You've got a negative outlook_. Gosh, Shane, go away! I ran, shaking my head, wishing he would go away. I didn't get very far, though, before I bumped into someone. Jeez, I really was making a habit of running into people. I looked up to see the one and only Shane Gray. I groaned loudly. I really was going to beat my head against the wall if this kept going on.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, staring at me, concern in his eyes. That threw me off. Arrogant, moronic Shane actually was concerned, about me? Ha, yeah right, I must be seeing something or reading him wrong.

"Like you care." I snapped, trying to push past him. But before I could run, he'd latched onto my arm.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He continued stubbornly, and I narrowed my eyes. With Shane, and Caitlyn always pressuring me, I was going to loose my mind. Wait, I all ready had.

"Get your hands off of me, pop star." I growled, my voice dangerously low.

"Jeez Mitchie, I was just trying to help! Retract your claws, I'm not going to hurt you!" Shane released me and backed away, holding up his hands in mock surrender. Something about the way he said it made the tears start flowing. Why wouldn't he; everyone else I had ever cared about had only caused me pain in the end. "Whoa, Mitchie, please tell me what's wrong?" He placed his hand carefully on my back, pulling me into a hug. I shook my head, trying to swallow my emotions.

"It's nothing you can solve." I replied, harsher than I'd intended, and I pushed him away, wiping away my tears. "You were right, by the way." I said before I shoved open my cabin door and clicked the lock into place behind me, collapsing into tears on my bed.


	5. Normal Girls Talk Back

**A/N: This whole chapter is written in Shane's POV, so you all know what was going through _his _head all those times he talked to Mitchie. Sorry I only wrote about he was thinking when he was talking to Mitchie, (except for the first part of this chapter, that I couldn't resist adding. It was one of my fav parts of the movie!), I just didn't know how to fill in the gaps :D I hope it's not too confusing :D. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I know, after my zillion stories that I've written, and all the million to come (I have PLANS :D:D:D), you'd think I'd own Camp Rock, right? Sadly, this is not the case :(**

* * *

_Cause everything inside, it never comes out right_

_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Get up, Shane." I heard Brown from beside my bed as he pulled my sheet off.

"Go away!" I mumbled, pushing my face harder into the pillow, hoping he would go away. Just get off my case, Uncle Brown! I didn't sign up to be tortured relentlessly, in fact, I didn't sign up at all, so just leave me alone.

"Nope. We've both got classes to teach, and yours starts in five." He tapped his watch, and returned his gaze to me. I ignored him, reaching down and grabbing my comforter, pulling it over my head. "Don't make me do this, Shane." He warned, but I only laughed inwardly. A second later, I felt ice cold water rush over my head, soaking me.

"Argh!" I yelled, jumping up. "Fine, I'm up." I growled, turning to stare at Uncle Brown in disgust. How dare he throw water on me, Shane Gray? Brown only smiled back innocently, heading for my door.

"You might want to put that mattress out in the sun because it's the only one you're going to get here. No special treatment, Shane. Oh, and by the way, those flowers look a little parched, could you put some water in that vase?" Oh yeah, you mean the water you just used to throw all over me? I didn't argue with Brown though, mostly because he'd all ready left the room as I got up to go and get dressed.

* * *

"I do not need a chaperon!" I yelled at Uncle Brown, as he literally dragged me across the camp grounds.

"Well, seeing as you blew off your first class of the day, I kind of happen to think that you do." Uncle Brown said, and even though he didn't raise his tone, I could tell he was mad at me. Because I'm just smart like that.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Who was Brown, to think he could just order me around? I was famous, and no one was going to tell Shane Gray what to do. "You know what, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you, you can call my agent and complain to him!" I pushed his hand off of my shoulder and spun to face him.

"Talk to your agent? What happened to you, Shane? That kid on TV, that's not who you _really_ are; it's the person in there, Shane," He poked me, meeting my gaze evenly. "It's time to grow up and realize that it's not all about you." I laughed.

"In my world, it is." I retorted. It was then that Brown got a goofy smile on his face, replaced his arm around my shoulder, and made a pretend rainbow in the sky.

"Oh? Well look, now we're in _my _world, and, in my world, you're an instructor, starting with hip-hop. And one, two, three, bam!" He smiled brightly, walking away from me and leaving me to pout, glaring at his retreating back.

Eventually, it dawned on me I wasn't going to win, so I turned on my heel and marched into my classroom.

"Grab a hat and mic," I ordered, and watched, satisfied, as everyone rushed to obey.

* * *

"Hey, you." I pointed at Mitchie, who was standing in a corner by herself. She looked up in confusion, looking around. No, you idiot, yes I'm talking to _you_. "No, you." I clarified, as I stacked the boxes in the corner.

"What do you want?" She asked, in my opinion, a little rudely. What the heck was wrong with this girl? First she has the nerve to call me bipolar, and now she's giving me an attitude.

"Why did you run away from me yesterday?" Sure, I said it almost accusingly, but she did! I saw her raise her eyebrows in disbelief.

"No, actually, _you're_ the one who snapped and stormed away like some kind of three year old having a temper tantrum." Okay, she did _not _just say that. Oh, Mitchie, you have no idea, you just started a war.

"What is your problem?" Again, she looked exasperated. I crossed my arms, refusing to back down.

"_My_ problem? What's wrong with _you_? You're the one with everything that acts like a real arrogant jerk.You can have anything you'd ever want. All you have to do is snap your fingers, and someones there to wait on you hand and foot. You don't know what it's like. So don't say that I'm the one with the problem." The nerve of that girl, talking back to me the way she did! And the worst thing was, I couldn't even deny it. She was right, and I knew it. Wait... was I actually admitting I was in the wrong? Oh no, what was happening to me? I pushed the thought away, focusing on revenge. What Mitchie didn't know, was that I had my own opinion.

"Well, maybe we both have problems! You don't even smile unless you're forced to. I've seen you; you've got a negative outlook about everything and there is nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ that makes you laugh. You're never happy!" I could see my words struck home as she straightened, tears in the corner of her eyes yet looking angry as ever, and I felt slightly guilty at my outburst. I was going to apologize - shocker, right? - but before I could, she spoke, her voice cold.

"I have better things to do with my time then waste it arguing with intractable people, aka, you." Never mind, I take that back. I did mean to hurt you, and don't you forget it! I wanted to yell after her, but she turned and ran before I had the chance.

However, guilt started to rain down on me as my conscious - which, I didn't know that I had until now - nagged at me. Was I really wrong in what I said? No, I was only as wrong as she had been to say all those things to me. Well... we both had been wrong, but maybe we both just needed someone to shout it in our faces. I sighed. She probably would never talk to me again. I groaned, feeling slightly depressed at that thought. Wait, she'd just screamed in my face and called me an arrogant jerk, why would I want to talk to her? The thing I didn't understand was, I really didn't want this to be the last time we talked. Gosh, Shane, you have such problems, do you _enjoy_ getting yelled at? I shook my head, hoping these thoughts would disappear. But as much as I wanted to deny it, I think I sort of liked her. No one else had ever had the audacity to speak up to me, yet she hadn't even shown a hint of fear. I truly was perplexed. Watch it Shane, you're not about to fall for some girl who obviously hates you.

* * *

I sat, strumming my guitar, thinking of the voice I'd heard, chords popping into my head. I smiled as I sang the words I'd just written.

_Turn up that radio, as loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground,_

Before I could continue, however, I heard leaves crunching. With a growl in my throat, I snapped.

"Can't a guy get some peace around here?" The person stepped out into the open, and I rolled my eyes. Just what I needed. "You again! What do you want now? To blast me some more?" I accused, staring at her fiercely. This time, though, she just tilted her head.

"Was that you playing?" I raised my eyebrows. Please, tell me she did not just ask that. I had a real smart one on my hands.

"No, it was that bird over there." I replied sarcastically, pointing to where a bird walked along the small man-made beach. What surprised me was that, when I turned back to stare at her, she almost looked like she was going to smile. Naw, it must have been my mind playing tricks on me.

"Really?" Oh, gosh, was she really serious? Couldn't she see I was being sardonic? "Well, that bird was a good singer."

"Wait, are you actually complimenting me?" I asked, completely, utterly taken back. Mitchie shook her head, a dead serious expression on her face.

"No, I was complimenting the bird, silly." I raised my eyebrows, frowning. She didn't really believe me, did she?

"Uhh..." It was then I saw her smirking. Oh my... her, grinning? I almost didn't believe it. Maybe it was the sun blinding me, and I just thought she was, because the Mitchie I knew did _not_ smile, much less smirk. "I thought you hated me, are you bipolar?" I asked, feeling guilty as soon as the words were out of my mouth. She didn't seemed phased, though.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story but actually, it's worse, the doctor said I have this rare condition, I'm quadrupolar." She teased, and I smiled back, although I was shocked. But then, she stopped smiling and tensed up, glancing around in all directions, looking trapped. Her happy expression faded away completely, returning to it's normal frown.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of tense all the sudden." I questioned, going to stand up so I could find out what was wrong, but before I could, her eyes widened, and she turned to look at me, looking almost horrified.

"I... no, I'm fine. I have to go, see you around, bye!" She yelled, running off faster than I'd ever seen anyone run. I sighed in frustration. What the heck was wrong with that girl? And why, someone tell me, was I attracted to her? I slammed my fist down on the ground that I was sitting before picking up my pencil and staring at the sheet of paper in front of me. Forget about Mitchie, Shane, and just focus. But despite my efforts, I ended up throwing my guitar back in my cabin and settling on walking around the camp to look for Mitchie. I wanted to make sure she was okay; she'd looked kind of distressed, and the way she ran off, well, I wasn't sure what had gone through her head.

I didn't have too look for very long, though, because before I knew it, she'd literally run into my arms. She looked even more stressed now than she'd looked earlier.

"Are you okay?" I asked, staring at her in concern. She glanced up, closing her eyes in distress and moaning slightly, before a puzzled expression came over her face. But as fast as it came, it was gone.

"Like you care." Mitchie snapped, straightening with a fierce expression, trying to run. I grabbed hold of her arm, holding her back.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I questioned, gripping her wrist. She turned to look at me with fire in her eyes, narrowing them dangerously.

"Get your hands off of me, pop star." She growled, almost in a whisper. Her tone scared me, I'll admit it, and I released her. She stepped back, but she didn't try to continue her one-man stampede.

"Jeez Mitchie, I was just trying to help! Retract your claws, I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled at her, annoyed. I regretted that, though, when Mitchie's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "Whoa, Mitchie, please tell me what's wrong." Had I really just caused her to cry? I was such a good person; making some innocent girl cry. I pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her, feeling terrible. Mitchie shook her hand and pushed me away.

"It's nothing that you can solve," She snapped coldly, sniffing and trying to wipe away her tears. "By the way," She glanced up, straight into my eyes. "You were right." With that, she didn't allow me to respond, she just fled and left me feeling lower than the lowest person on the face of the earth.


	6. Shadows Of My Past

**A/N: So I decided I might as well go ahead and update, considering I don't update as quickly with this story as usual. lol. Umm... I don't have anything to say except, plz review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, midnightwriter1898, do not own Camp Rock. I wish I owned Mitchie though :D**

* * *

_Now you thank God it's over, but it has just begun_  
_And as the darkness rises, to cover up the sun_  
_Is there no time to wonder, to change what might be done?_  
_Is there no time to step back, is there no time left to run?_

* * *

I sniffed and dried my tears, putting on some make up so my face wasn't so red. The puffiness around my eyes had finally disappeared, and now at least no one would be able to tell I'd been crying.

I stepped outside of Cabin Vibe only to be bombarded by Caitlyn and Shane. I scowled at Shane; didn't he have anything better to do with his time other than try to get me to spill my secrets? And Caitlyn... I stared at her, hoping that if I had enough anger in my eyes, she'd disappear. No such luck. Neither of them even budged; they just kept staring.

"What?" I asked roughly, pushing in between them and walking quickly. This was the last thing I needed right now - or felt like dealing with, in fact. I just wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay?" How many times was Shane going to ask me that? No, I wanted to scream, nothing's okay, my mom's dead, my dad's gone, and I'm stuck here at Camp Rock! Instead, I gave him another forced grin.

"Everything's dandy." I made sure my voice dripped with sweetness; I was really going to torture him. I saw him flinch, and I smiled inwardly.

"Mitchie..." Caitlyn didn't buy my act for even a second. She grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop, and spun me around so I was facing the two of them. I glared daggers at them, but it didn't even halt them in the tracks. "I know some thing's wrong, anyone can see it. And if you want our help, you need to spit it out." A spark triggered somewhere inside of me, and I straightened up, stepping closer to them.

"What if I don't want your help?" I yelled; thankfully, no one else was around to hear my outburst, or else I'd be screwed, "Maybe I just want to be alone? You can't solve my problems, so just stay out of my personal life!"

"Wait," Shane blocked me, staring at me with... pity? "Is this about your mom?" I froze, every bone in my body literally locking into place and refusing to let me move. Did he know what had happened? "I know that she's the president of Hot Tunes China, and having family members out of the country can be really hard." I gasped inwardly. He'd heard that lie, too? Of all people, why did he have to believe it? But why did I care what he believed? "And you feel like no one's there for you, and no one understands you..." He seemed to realize what he was saying, and shut his mouth, looking surprised with himself. No surprise, he'd just admitted he felt insecure to a almost-complete stranger. "Look, I'm willing to help." He offered, staring at me with... hope? I sighed, and I felt some of the tension leave my body. "I know, why don't we get into one of these things," He motioned towards the line of canoes, "And we can talk?" As much as I wanted to refuse, somehow I ended up in the canoe, paddling horribly. Seriously, I don't even know how we ended up in the middle of the lake, when all we did was paddle in circles.

"I don't think we know how to do this." I allowed myself one honest laugh at our messed-up canoeing before shutting my feelings back again. Why should I be happy, when my whole world was one big, giant mess?

"What, you don't like going in circles?" He teased, obviously trying to make me forget about what had just happened. I smiled to please him. Maybe if I satisfied him just a little, then I'd get to be alone like I wanted to be, instead of stuck here in a canoe.

"Naw, it's okay, it's just that this is kind of suckish canoeing for a pop star." Rowing in circles? Come on, obviously he had never taken canoeing lessons. Well, then again, neither had I, so I couldn't really talk.

"Hey! Well, I never really thought canoeing was important. Until now," He added the last part under his breath, and I stared at him in confusion, but decided to let it pass. I'd interrogate him more later.

"Anyway... it's got to be hard being you, girls always... ugh, you know." I laughed. Okay, I really needed to get a grip and stop this nonsense. I could only imagine how stupid I sounded with my out of the blue chuckling. Shane didn't seem to mind, though, and, truth be told, neither did I. It felt kind of good to smile and joke, after being all dark and depressed for so long.

"It's crazy! I feel like no one understands me and their all either after me for the parties, or the free stuff." I bit my tongue as a smart reply popped into my head, and I tried to block it out, but eventually I couldn't help myself. I just had to respond. He'd just set himself up.

"Definitely the free stuff." I grinned, watching Shane's surprised expression as he rolled his eyes. This really did feel good, to be allow myself to be happy again. And seeing Shane's priceless expressions were definitely worth it.

"So, it must be the same way for you, huh?" I frowned, confused. What the heck did he mean by that? "You know, with your mom and all." My smile fell and I glanced down, wishing I could disappear. Of course I knew what he meant now. He meant that I was an idiot, and stupid, stupid _stupid_.

"Uhh... yeah." I still refused to look at him. Ugh, I was so stupid! I had the chance to tell him the truth, and I'd avoided it and let him believe some crazy, stupid lie. And, despite myself, for some reason I really wanted him to know the truth. It just felt like the right thing to do. Gee, way to go Mitchie!

"You okay?" Shane asked, and I looked up, forcing a smile on my face. If he hadn't noticed something was wrong when I'd lowered my head and tightened up, he definitely wasn't going to realize it now.

"Yeah. So, as you were saying..." Stupid, stupid Mitchie, you're an idiot, you should have told him what your life really was like. President of Hot Tunes China!! I mean come on! Does China even have a Hot Tunes TV?

"Yeah. I mean, it's cool being famous and all, but sometimes I wish I just had a normal life. You know what I'm saying?" I nodded. I understood him, but not in the way he thought. But I couldn't explain.

"Definitely." It was the best answer I could give him without giving away that I was lying.

"You know, you're not like other girls. You're different - a good different." Oh, he had no idea just how different. If only he knew what he was talking about. I wasn't necessarily sure I was the "good" different, either. Nope, I don't think the person who was a "good" different would lie and say their mother was President of Hot Tunes China when she was really... I cut myself off, listening to Shane instead. "And it's not just because you don't throw yourself on me like some girls do." He shuddered, and I smiled at his disgusted expression. I didn't even want to imagine it.

"Well, I'm definitely _different_," I admitted, glancing down at the still water. I didn't want to say it, but I liked it here. Anyway, it was much better than being stuck at my aunt and uncle's house.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked, tilting his head at me. I shrugged. No way was I telling him.

"Things." No way could he find out what I was thinking. Wouldn't he find it sort of suspicious that my mom was "president of Hot Tunes China", yet I was living with my relatives in some dumpy old town? I sighed inwardly as Shane began to row back towards shore. I wished that I'd told him the truth about my mom - and dad - when I'd had the chance. I don't know why I wanted to tell him so badly, I couldn't explain it. But somehow it felt wrong lying to Shane. Well, _technically _(if you want to get technical, that is), I had never told _him_ about my 'mom', so I hadn't lied to _him_ personally. I frowned, frustrated. That logic didn't easy my guilty conscience any, in fact, I think the only thing that happened was I got laughed at. By myself. Don't ask me to explain; I'm a confusing person.

"What things?" I raised my head, staring at Shane in confusion. I'd obviously dazed off, because I didn't remember what we were talking about.

"What were you thinking?" Shane repeated, looking nothing more than curious. Oh... _that_.

"I'm not talking _here_." I motioned around us, as Shane helped me out of the canoe, and then pulled the canoe up on shore too. No way was I taking a chance on being overheard.

"Why? We're obviously alone." Shane said, glancing around at the beach, which _appeared_ deserted. Still, I didn't trust it. I shook my head, still unwilling. Who knew who could be around the corner, listening in on our conversation.

"I'm not taking chances of being overheard." I said, saying what I'd been thinking only a few seconds earlier. Shane frowned, probably wondering why it was such a big deal if I told him what I was thinking about.

"Come on Mitchie, really, it can't be that bad." He protested. Ha, he had no idea. "You can tell me." He reached out for my hand.

"No." I pulled back, suddenly nervous, shaking my head frantically. Why was I acting like this? "Why do you keep pressuring me?"

"I'm not!" Shane defended, advancing towards me. For some reason, I freaked out, and bolted in the opposite direction. "Mitchie!" Shane yelled after me, but I kept running. _Just keep running_. That's what I'm best at. That thought brought me up short. Running, that's all I was ever doing. I just kept running away from my problems; I never had the guts to stand up and face them. I never had.

_I shot to my feet the second my dad stepped out into the waiting room, scanning his face, hoping for a smile or even a relieved glance towards me, just so I'd know she was okay. _

_"How is Mom?" I asked, my heart racing a mile a minute. My dad looked up to meet my gaze, and instantly my eyes filled with tears. His expression said it all. Hopelessness, sorrow, pity... "Dad... please..." I whispered. My dad shook his head, fighting back his own tears. _

_"I'm so sorry, Mitchie." He replied quietly, pulling me into a hug. I sobbed helplessly, before I pulled away, turned around, and ran. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. I just wanted to run. _

_--_

_"Mitchie, it'll be okay. He'll come back." Aunt Clara soothed, rubbing my back. My tears fell harder; I knew she was lying. He wasn't coming back, I knew that much. There was no need to hide the truth from me. There were some things that were so obviously obvious that there wasn't even any need to pretend otherwise. And I was sick of being lied to and told he'd come back. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I pulled out of her grasp and I ran. _

_--_

_"Hey, Mitchie!" Sierra smiled, coming over to me. I glanced up, giving her a small smile, before returning to cleaning out my locker. "So, how are things?" She asked, still trying to be friendly despite my rudeness. I sighed, cramming my history book from my locker into my backpack._

_"What do you think?" I snapped, more harshly than I intended. Sierra held up her hands in surrender, shaking her head. She stepped away, taking a deep breath. _

_"Whoa, Mitchie, I'm just trying to be nice!" She exclaimed, "But you know what, I'm done! I've tried to ignore your moping and... weirdness for the past six months, but I can't take it anymore. If you don't want to be friends anymore, than I'm more than fine with that!" She yelled. My eyes widened and my head snapped up to stare at her. Did she really mean that?_

_"Sierra..." I whispered, but she shook her head._

_"Don't. I'm serious; unless you change back to the old Mitchie that I'm best friends with, then we're through being best friends." I stared at her, shocked, before I released a strangled sob and fled._

_--_

_"Hey loser," Kara slammed me up against my locker, laughing. I gulped, lowering my head. I didn't feel good as it was, and I didn't feel like being bullied by Kara and her crew. I glanced cautiously around, to see how many people were surrounding her, and gasped as I saw Sierra standing among them, staring at me coldly. I felt tears well up in my eyes at the sight of her. How could she do this to me? I guess she was being serious when she said we were through being friends. _

_"Did you decide they were better than me?" I hissed at Sierra, staring at her, the pain probably evident in my eyes, "Did you decide I wasn't worth it? Do you have any idea what I've gone through? Or do you even care about me?" The tears were falling faster now, but Sierra only lowered her head, allowing her hair to fall down, hiding her face. She wouldn't even look at me._

_"Oh, look at the crybaby. Is someone having a bad day?" Kara laughed menacingly, pushing forwards, her face only about an inch from mine. I gulped, wiping my eyes, hoping I'd stop crying and they'd leave me alone.  
_

_"I chose them, Mitchie." I turned in the direction that the whisper had come from, feeling as if my heart had just been ripped in two. _

_"What?" My words were even lower than a whisper, and I know she didn't hear me. My emotions burst, and I turned, running away._

_Always running. _I should have just told Shane, instead of... _running_. I knew I couldn't run for much longer. Eventually I was going to have to come clean and just admit everything. That's why tonight, I told Caitlyn the truth.

"What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked curiously, walking over to me and peeking over my shoulder. I'd settled onto my bed and was writing a song. I glanced at her before returning my eyes to the page.

"A new song," I replied distractedly, focused on my work. I hated to be distracted while I was writing; it was on my never-do-that-unless-you-want-to-die list. Okay, I made that up just now, I don't really have a list.

"Oh, cool, can I read it?" She questioned eagerly, reaching towards my songbook. I snapped it shut and pulled it close to me, cradling it. Caitlyn retracted her arm, holding up her hands. "Hey, if their personal, it's okay, I understand." I relaxed, my actions really only habit, and reluctantly handed her my songbook. "Okay..." She muttered, taking it gingerly, obviously confused by my sudden change of mind. "Are you sure you don't mind?" I nodded, and Caitlyn hesitantly leafed through the pages. "Wow. These are really good!" She exclaimed, her eyes scanned the lyrics, soaking in each and every line.

"You really think so?" I replied, somewhat surprised, yet excited. Caitlyn nodded enthusiastically. I hadn't shared my songs with anyone yet. Well, besides my parents... Jeez, Mitch, do you always have to think of the negative any time something positive happens?

"Definitely! You really should sing these! This is like, definite first place for Final Jam." I sat up, shocked. No, I wasn't _that _good, that I could guarantee. Shaking my head, I protested.

"No, they aren't that good. I just write songs mostly to vent or express my feelings. They aren't first place type of songs, no way." Caitlyn nodded, understanding how I felt. Thank goodness there was someone like me.

"Way. They are deep, well-written, and _real_." No... they weren't that good, were they? They couldn't be.

"But -" Caitlyn held up her hands, stopping me in my tracks. I glanced up at her, reading her expression.

"No buts. It's _good_." I smiled. That was just what Brown had said when I'd sung in class. Maybe I wasn't that bad after all. Still...

"Thanks." I replied, almost shyly. I was very sensitive about my music, and no one besides Caitlyn - and Sierra, when she had been my best friend - had ever seen them.

"Who is this song about?" Caitlyn asked, pointing at the song I'd written only a few months ago. I stared at the lyrics before singing them softly under my breath, tears in my eyes.

"_I miss you, I miss your smile, _

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_Even though it's different now, you're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, _

_I miss you_"

When I was finished, Caitlyn was staring at me, confused and surprised. I took a deep breath; I couldn't avoid her question again. I couldn't run. I prepared myself for her to hate me, what reason would there be for her to like me after she knew the truth?

"My mom." I whispered, and Caitlyn frowned.

"But your mom's president of Hot Tunes..." She said slowly, and I shook my head. I had to tell her; it was now or never.

"I lied, Caitlyn. My mom's _not _the president of Hot Tunes China. She never was. She used to do catering. She was a wonderful cook, by the way. But... she's dead. She died in a car accident three years ago." Tears were streaming down my face, but I continued. Caitlyn deserved to at least know the truth. "And, two years after that, my dad just... disappeared. No one knows where he is, but their assuming the worst. I've been living with my aunt and uncle, my ex-best friend hates me because I'm always depressed, and I don't have any friends, and no one understands what I've been through." I was crying openly, sobbing my heart out. All the pain and sorrow I'd tried to push away had bubbled up and left me in a mess. Suddenly, I felt someone's arms wrap around me, hugging me, and I looked up to see Caitlyn, pity written all over her face. "You're not mad?" I sobbed questioning, and she shook her head.

"No. I'm so sorry for all the pain... I wish you'd told me earlier, so I would have known... but I'm just sorry." Caitlyn muttered, at a loss for words. She looked somewhere between pity and surprise.

"Don't be. This isn't your fault." I was the one who had lied, after all.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Caitlyn asked, and I groaned. Why _hadn't_ I just come clean. Oh, I know, 'cause I'm _stupid_.

"I don't know. I really, honestly don't know why I was so stupid to say that whole thing about Hot Tunes China. I don't even know if China _has_a Hot Tunes. I just... I wanted to put Tess in her place; I spoke without thinking. I'm such an idiot." I buried my face in my hands, pulling at my hair. That had become a familiar gesture to me, ever since three years ago.

"No, you're not, Mitchie. Shush, it's okay." Sure, she could say that, but I knew better.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered; I had to know. To my utter shock, she shook her head. Why wouldn't she hate me? I had _lied_ to her - to everyone!

"I don't hate you at all. I wish you hadn't lied, but I'm surprisingly not mad. I understand... in a way." I smiled. That sounded so Caitlyn-like, I knew she couldn't be lying just to make me feel better.

"Thank you, Caitlyn. So, we can be friends?" I asked hopefully, staring up at her with daring eyes, biting my lip in anticipation.

"Friends." Caitlyn shook my hand, smiling, and I laughed joyfully. No more lies, no more pretending, just us two friends having a fun time. At least I could be honest with her now. "And if you ever need me, I'm here if you need to talk."

Unbeknown to the two of us, a shady figure outside of our window had overheard our whole conversation.

"Oh, this is rich." The person laughed before sauntering away into the darkness.


	7. Lies Aren't Good, FYI

**A/N: I am SO estatic right now!!! Something that I have been WAITING for to happen just happened tonight... (squeals and jumps up and down with joy) This evil person finally got caught... (another long scream lol). Sorrry I'm excited so I'm rambling. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and here's chapter seven! Enjoy! And plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within and persuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough, you will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love, you will not rise above_

They'll never see, I'll never be  
I struggle on and on to feed this hunger, burning deep inside of me

* * *

A week later, everything had actually been going pretty smoothly since I'd told Caitlyn about my mom. We'd become best friends - it was nice to have that feeling again - and Shane and I had drawn closer, too. As of now, though, Caitlyn and I seated ourselves down on a couple of logs and waited eagerly for Campfire Jam to start. The stage really was beautiful; there was a huge campfire in the background, shining out across the water, and the fact it was dusk made it even more amazing. Dee jumped on stage, flashing her huge smile, and announced the first performer. _Tess_. Ugh, this should be fun. Tess, her back-up singers, and her dancers strutted on stage, wearing the most repulsive, horrifyingly _sparkly _outfits I'd ever seen. And then she began to sing.

_I'm too cool for my dress,_

_I'm too cool for you_

_Don't take it personal, don't get emotional,_

_You know it's the truth, _

_I'm too cool for you_

Okay, so that's all I managed to get out of the first verse and the chorus. I kind of faded out, a little overwhelmed by her whole "stage presence". Shane waved and, since there was a space beside me, came over to sit with me. I smiled back, before we both returned our eyes to Tess, who looked very annoyed at seeing Shane sitting with me. She narrowed her eyes and pointed purposely at Shane.

_I'm too cool for you_

I stopped listening. Really, I never would have guessed there was actually someone in this whole world who would have written such a shallow, stupid song. It had, literally, no meaning, or point to it. Shane glanced at me, his eyebrows raised, and I knew he couldn't stand Tess' song either. I nodded, showing him I understood, and he grinned. Caitlyn nudged my side, motioning to the stage. Tess looked infuriated as she danced along to the music, singing, glaring at Shane and I. I rolled my eyes at her as she stormed off stage, her expression full of frustration. Somehow, I felt strangely satisfied.

* * *

"Your favorite thing to do?" Shane asked, and I paused, thinking.

"Honestly?" I replied, and he nodded. "Hang out with you." I answered, and blushed when I realized what I'd said. I covered my mouth with my hand as Shane chuckled.

"Same here." He said, and I smiled.

"Okay, so... what's your favorite food?" We were playing a mixture of Truth (without the dare) and 20 Questions, if you wanted to call it that, and we'd both been asking questions about each other for the past hour.

"Pizza." I laughed; Shane and I really were alike in so many ways.

"Same." I smirked, and Shane grinned.

"Okay, so, is it hard with your mom and all, being alone most of the time?" Shane asked, and my feelings of happiness instantly vanished. Why, of all things, that question?

"Yes. _Very_ difficult." I replied honestly, but of course he thought I meant it was because I didn't get to see her often, because she was 'president of Hot Tunes China'. "All I want is to be able to see her again," I muttered softly, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I blinked quickly and wiped them away, hoping Shane wouldn't notice. He was too busy nodding his agreement.

"I never get to see my parents, either." He admitted, and I immediately felt guilty. Here he was, telling me how he felt, and I didn't even have the guts to tell him the truth. "I feel like I'm not even important to them." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Even like, the first time we signed our record deal, or when we played our first concert, they weren't there to support me, or even say, 'good job, son' or, 'we're proud of you'. I haven't even talked to them in over a year."

"I haven't heard from my dad in a year," I admitted, feeling my chest tighten at the mention of my dad. Shane groaned.

"Same thing, huh? I'm not asking for the world, I just want them to act like they care about me, even a little bit, I don't care even if it's pretend. They don't even call; I have to be the one to call them. And even if I do, normally, they just say their busy or something. When we won our first Grammy, all I got was a 'good for you' and then, 'I'll call you back later, I'm on the phone' and they never called back." I scooted closer to Shane and carefully put my arm around him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder. I felt him sigh.

"Naw, it's not your fault I have crappy parents," Shane smiled, obviously trying to hide the hurt he felt and move on to better subjects, "Anyway... I have this song I want to play for you." Shane said, and my eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. Shane nodded.

"Here, come on, we'll sit down over here." Shane motioned for me to sit down on the rocks, and I obeyed. He began to sing,

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

**I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far?**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**Yeah... I gotta find you**

He finished, and I realized we were staring deeply into each other's eyes. I blushed and broke eye contact.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"It was... wonderful, amazing, real..." I said, all in a rush. Truth be told, I had a new favorite song. "Who's it for?"

"I heard this girl singing, and it reminded me of the music that I used to like." My smile fell slightly. I wished it had been for me, but I could see Shane was still watching me, so I grinned.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked softly, tilting his head.

"Nothing." I lied, shaking my head. "Your song... it's so sweet. And it's real. It's just... amazing. And I don't lie." Jeez, what made me say that? I was lying right now! "I really hope you find your mystery girl." Another lie! When was it going to end? Well, a lot sooner than I was expecting.

**

* * *

**

Brown jumped on stage at the Beach Jam, Shane trailing behind him. I sat down; Shane had told me that the band - Connect 3 - was going to be playing a new song, but he hadn't released any details. I'd tried so hard to get even the slightest, tiniest portion of lyrics, but he'd refused to spill it.

"I finally talked my nephew into singing us a song!" Brown announced cheerfully, motioning Shane to come up to the microphone.

"Hey guys," Shane said, waving to the crowd, "I have a surprise for you guys," He glanced down at me, smiling, and then pointed to the Mess Hall, where Connect 3's two other members, Nate and Jason, ran out, waving wildly as they ran onstage. Everyone cheered, obviously excited. "So, we're going to be playing a new song. It's called Play My Music, tell me what you think." With that, Nate and Jason started the music, and I danced along in my seat to the music. It really was a good song; not like those other songs that the label forced Connect 3 to sing. You actually could tell the difference. The sound, the lyrics, and the boys' smiling faces were all tell-tale signs of singing a song _they'd _written. Before I knew it, the song had ended, and the crowd was shouting, clapping, and cheering. I turned to Caitlyn, letting out an excited scream. Not in a long time had I done that, even when my mom had been alive. Caitlyn pulled me into a hug, and we jumped up and down, pumped from the song. I glanced over to where Shane was standing, talking to Nate and Jason, and then blushed when he looked up and smiled at me, striding towards Caitlyn and I. We both smiled brightly at him.

"So, what did you think of the song?" He asked, a huge grin on his face. I decided to mess with him a little, winking at Caitlyn, telling her to follow my lead.

"It was okay." I shrugged, an expression that said, 'it wasn't all that important' on my face, and I watched in satisfaction as his smile drooped. Caitlyn looked about to burst with laughter, but she kept her face serious and nodded. We exchanged glances, smilling evilly.

"It was great!" We both shouted at the same time, catching Shane off guard. He even jumped slightly, and then rubbed his ear.

"Jeez, that's great to know, now I can't hear anything!" Shane complained, and I smirked, smacking him. Before I could come back with a smart reply, I noticed Tess straighten out of the corner of my eye. Somehow, I knew something bad was about to happen by the smirk on her face. And I needed to beat her to the punch, so to speak.

"Shane, I need to tell you something." I said quickly, my tone dead serious. His smile disappeared and he straightened up, all traces of laughter erased from his feature.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, looking worried.

"My mom -" I began, but before I could continue, I was cut off.

"Yeah, Mitchie, we all want to hear what you're going to say about your mom." Tess cut in, giving me a huge smile, knowing she'd trapped me. I hesitated, glancing at everyone who was standing around and meeting Shane's eyes, whiched looked thoughtful and curious. Thankfully, before I had a chance to speak, Caitlyn came to my rescue.

"Her mom is a really wonderful person." She smiled, although I could see the nervousness in her eyes clearly.

"Well, I know she's the _president of Hot Tunes China,_ but tell us all just_ how_ great she is again." Tess continued, staring straight at me with her cold blue eyes, which seemed to pierce straight through me. And in that instant, I knew that somehow, she'd found out I'd lied.

"She's really great..." The shame spread through me like fire, burning me. I stopped, lowering my head. I couldn't go on like this.

"Go on, Mitch." Shane said, looking proud of me. I stopped, taking a double take. Shane, proud of me? Why? I'd done nothing but lie to him.

"Yeah, come on, tell us _Mitch.._" Tess urged, raising her eyebrows at me. I saw Shane shoot her a nasty glance, but I ignored him, taking a deep breath. I had no choice now; she'd cornered me. I had to come clean.

"And, she's not the president of Hot Tunes China." I admitted quietly, hanging my head in shame. It was over. _You've had your fun, but it's all used up and done, it's time to face the music. _

"So, you lied? To _everyone_?" Of course, by everyone, I knew she was implying Shane. That's what she wanted all along; I realized. She was jealous that Shane was friends with me, and not her. So she was going to ruin it all.

"I..." Before I could defend myself, Shane cut me off, a mixture of hurt and betrayal in his brown eyes.

"You were lying all summer." He accused. I couldn't deny that. But he didn't understand why.

"Yes, but..." If only I could tell him the truth.

"And I really thought you were different. So, your mom's not president of Hot Tunes China, what does she do then, is she some star reporter? Did she send you here just to get close to me so her company could have the front page story about me? Don't worry; I know I gave you an earful for her. Go on and run back to her, and tell her everything." Shane snapped, now only looking angry.

"My mom is DEAD!" I screamed at him, his words cutting deep into me. I saw the shock, surprise, horror, and pity flash through his eyes, along with his stunned expression, but I wasn't going to stick around and hear him trash my mom any longer. I took of running. _Always running_.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane yell after me, but I didn't stop. This time, I _was_ going to run, far away. I raced away; I had to get away. I fled into the woods; where I was going, I didn't know. I just knew I couldn't stay anywhere near Camp Rock. I tore through the trees, the scenery rushing by, everything a blur. Tears were streaming down my face, blurring my vision, and I couldn't see where I was going, but I didn't care.

"Mitchie!" Someone called my name, but I couldn't tell who it was. I ran harder; I didn't want to talk to anyone. That's how I ended up running into something hard and blacking out.

* * *

__

"I really thought you were different." Shane snapped, his eyes filled with fury. We were standing together back at Beach Jam, where Tess had told me off. "But you're just like everyone else. You made up some stupid lie just so that you could be friends with 'Shane Gray'. You're just like them." Tears clouded my vision and I felt more hurt than I'd ever been at his words, which had been destroying me ever since he'd uttered them.

"That's not why I lied, Shane. I never meant for you to hear that stupid lie! I just didn't want pity from people!" I replied, sobbing. Why didn't he understand?

"Well, you've done a pretty good job at ensuring that. I don't think anyone's going to feel sorry for you, least of all me." Shane spat, and I wept harder. This was my payback for my actions.

"Don't you get it? My mom is **dead**, and my dad just disappeared... and everyone hates me now! And the one person that means something to me..." I broke off, raising my red eyes to Shane's. "You said you wouldn't turn out like the others, but you did. You just ended up hurting me, like before." My last words came out as a whisper. I'd never been that honest with anyone before, not even Caitlyn or Sierra, yet here I was pouring out my heart to him.

_"How do you think I feel?" Shane screamed at me, not even a trace of pity in his voice. "I believed you this whole time. 'I don't lie'? Really? Because I would think that saying your mom is president of Hot Tunes China when she's really dead is lying." That did it. I collapsed, sobbing like I'd never cried before. "Well, I hope you had your fun, Mitchie, because you're going to live a lonely life and probably die alone. I hate you, _hate_ you, and I will _never_ forgive you, ever!" Shane said fiercely, before he walked away and left me in the darkness. Alone and worthless. He was right; that's all I was and would ever be._

_"I won." I looked up to see Tess standing over me, a smile plastered on her face. "I won, and you lost. You're nothing, Mitchie. Remember that at _our_ wedding." Of course by 'our' she meant Shane and her. I didn't care though; she had won. The room started spinning, and I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy, but when I blinked, the scene had changed. _

_"Do you, Tess Tyler, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I spun around to see Tess and Shane standing up before the alter, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. I felt my heart breaking, for the fourth time in my life, I felt my heart breaking, and I stifled a sob as Tess said, 'I do'. _

_"And do you, Shane Gray, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" I turned to stare at Shane in complete hoplessness. This was all my fault. If I hadn't lied, I'd be standing there in Tess' place. I just knew that would have been the case, if it wasn't for my stupid lie. _

_"I do." He answered, and I could feel my heart being ripped right out of my chest at his words. But it was all my fault. It was always my fault. Everything, was my fault. _

_"No!" I screamed before I was surrounded by blackness._

* * *

I woke with a start, breathing heavily. I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the light. Everything was so bright, it hurt.

"Mitchie! Are you okay?" I turned my head to see Caitlyn standing beside the bed I was lying on, looking horribly worried. I groaned, sighing.

"Yeah. I'm just a little sore." Caitlyn engulfed me into a hug.

"We were so worried! I followed you after you ran, and I'm so glad I did, because I found you unconcious. So I brought you back to the infirmitory, and thankfully they said you'd be okay, and that you could leave in another day, and..."

"Cait." I smiled up at her, and she paused. "You're rambling again." Caitlyn stopped, and laughed along with me.

"Sorry. I was just really worried. Shane was too." At the mention of Shane, I shut up, pressing my lips together in a tight line and looking away. Caitlyn sighed. "He really was worried, Mitchie. He took a whole search party out looking for you - and I went the other way, which is why I ended up finding you - and he hasn't stopped rambling on about you, wondering if you're okay. He didn't mean what he said back there; he just didn't understand. He was just in shock and he was hurt you hadn't told him the truth, but he really cares about you. He would never purpously hurt you." At that, I turned to stare at Caitlyn, glaring at her with my cool gaze, stiff.

"Yeah right. If any of that was the case, he would have never said all that. And anyway, it's okay if he hates me, I don't expect him to forgive me after all I did." I snapped, still glaring. Caitlyn looked shocked.

"Mitchie..."

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled, attracting the nurses' attention. The nurse bustled over, shooing Caitlyn out of the room with an apologetic smile.

"Mitchie needs her rest, dear," And that was a propmt end to any discussion Caitlyn had been about to lecture me with.


	8. Sometimes You Just Can't Keep It Inside

**A/N: Long chapter! Yay! It's mostly long to make up for the next two, which are gonna be short :D sorry. But this one is over 4,000 words, hopefully that'll please you guys. Oh, if there's any spelling mistakes, forgive me, coz my keyboard just got switched (it's a really weird one, it slants at the edges, and my dad says nobody wanted it coz most people can't use it... really weird XD) Anyway, on with chapter eight! Enjoy and plz review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I, midnightwriter1898, still haven't bought the rights to Camp Rock yet. I'll let you all know when I do! :D**

* * *

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading,  
From all the things that we are, but are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?_

_What about now? What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late, what about now?_

* * *

Shane tried to come see me in the infirmary at least ten times a day, from what I managed to count. Each time, I sent him away. I couldn't face him; not after what he'd said about my mom. Just knowing how much he must hate me was bad enough, but hearing him say it... I couldn't handle it. Plus, I had to focus on Final Jam; it was only two weeks away now, and I didn't want any distractions, especially not from Shane. That's why I was practicing my song for Final Jam when the nurse entered my room, sighing.

"Mitchie, Shane's here to see you again." It hadn't taken her long to memorize our names, considering how many times Shane had tried to come bother me. I groaned in frustration. Well, I'll hand it to him, Shane definitely was determined, but I could be just as stubborn as he was. "Can I let him in... this time?" She added, under her breath, and I rolled my eyes, understanding her annoyance.

"I really don't want to talk to him." I replied, and she moaned. If only she understood the situation, she'd be more empathetic. But I was all ready depressed enough, without talking explaining to her what had happened. It was over, done with, in the past... if only Shane would realize that too.

"I might not be very understanding of the situation, but it's obvious that Shane has some reason he keeps coming by... 24/7. Please, will you just talk to him?" She was practically begging, but I shook my head firmly. No way was I going to talk to him, at least not yet.

"I can't." I admitted, my voice cracking, and the nurse sighed, mostly in frustration. I don't blame her. Dealing with a persistent Shane twenty four hours a day can get on someone's last nerve very easily. If I was in her position, I'd probably just ban Shane from the infirmary and that would be the end of it. Actually, knowing Shane, he'd just sneak in some other way I didn't know about. He wasn't one to give up without a fight, and even after that he was stubborn.

"Very well. Maybe you'll be ready when he comes back in twenty minutes." She muttered, marching out of the door. I leaned back against my bed, singing again.

_This is real, this is me_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found..._

I didn't get a chance to continue, because suddenly there was a knock on my window. Confused, I leaned over and pulled the blinds up, and met Shane's hopeful, pleading brown eyes.

"Mitchie!" He said, sounding muffled because the window was closed, and I crossed my arms, turning away from him, mostly so he couldn't see my tears. "Mitchie, please, I'm sorry for what I said! Can we talk, _please_?" No way, not in a million years.

"Go away!" I replied, "Just leave me alone for now." I guess he'll never know how much it hurt me to tell him that, but I didn't think I could handle facing him just yet. Or for a while, for that fact. Maybe I'd just avoid him for the rest of my time here at Camp Rock. Yeah, that sounded good, but my heart still told me I couldn't deal with that, either.

"Mitch!" Shane yelled, and I growled under my breath. Why did Shane have to be so... obnoxious? I glared at him coldly, not allowing him to be able to read my real expression. I made sure he saw only anger in my eyes, although that was far from what I was feeling. More like hurt, confused, sorrowful, anger at myself, and dejection.

"Just go away." I said softly, sighing, and a hurt look flashed in his eyes as he flinched, looking dejected. Without another complaint, he obliged. I only wished he hadn't made me feel so guilty. Feeling upset, I reached over and closed the blinds again, pushing thoughts of Shane out of my mind.

* * *

Finally, after one giving me one final 'examination', the camp's 'doctor' (I don't know what you would call her, as she wasn't exactly a professional) allowed me to move back in to my cabin. Caitlyn at least was excited, although I was more pessimistic. In the infirmary, at least I'd had my peace and quiet, where I could get lost in my depression without having her on my case.

"It got kind of lonely around here without you," She admitted, and I forced a smile, hoping it didn't seem too phony. The reality was that on the inside, I had fallen back into depression, and I wanted nothing to do other than lay down in my bed and sleep and never wake back up. Caitlyn frowned at me, noticing my attitude change. "What's wrong?" She asked, allowing herself to drop onto her own bed, all the while glancing at me curiously. I rolled my eyes and looked away from her, burying my face in my pillow, knowing she knew me way too well to believe me if I just lied and told her 'nothing'.

"I don't know. I just feel so... blah." I answered. We were best friends now, and even I knew better than to hide things from best friends. I had learned my lesson when I'd allowed my depression to divide Sierra and I. And I didn't need Caitlyn to hate me, then I really would be all alone, considering the whole camp - which, sadly, included Shane - hated me. But, of course, they had every right too. I'd completely betrayed them and the kindness they'd showed me, because I got caught up in competing with Tess. Ugh, I was such an idiot. Just shoot me all ready, will you?

"I know you're blaming yourself, Mitchie." It wasn't a question, and I sighed, shoving my face into my pillow. "But if Shane doesn't realize he's wrong, then -" I cut her off. That definitely wasn't the problem. _I_ was the problem, not Shane. I'd come to realize that while I'd been sitting in my bed in the infirmary, lost in my thoughts. I'd realized a lot of stuff then, and some of it hurt.

"Jeez, Cait, it's not that! Shane all ready tried to say sorry, countless of times. It's _me_. It's just... after what he said, and all... and I really have been horrible. I _lied _to everyone, so this whole situation is my fault." There was no skirting the truth, what I'd said was true, and I knew it in my heart. Well, duh, Mitchie, give yourself a medal.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mitchie. But, I've been coming here for two years now, and if I've learned anything, it's that the people here are loving and very forgiving - but that's not including Tess or her crew, they've always held grudges. By now, most people have probably forgotten what happened all ready. Come on, we'll go and have lunch with Lola, Barron, and Sander, and you'll feel better. You'll see, they don't hate you. And I bet you everyone else will all ready have forgotten." _Everyone but the one person I really care about,_ I thought, which sent my emotions bursting up again.

"Naw. You go ahead," I smiled sadly. I didn't feel like going to the cafeteria and pretending to be all happy and fine, when inside it felt like a part of me had died, all over again. I'd rather just lay in the cabin, gloomily. Caitlyn sighed. I knew she was fed up with me, but I couldn't help it. She'd tried, done her part.

"Mitchie, it won't help you to just sit around, all depressed. And besides, getting out will do you some good. You've got to be going crazy after being in the infirmary for so long. And get that smile off of your face, you know I hate it when you smile so fake, smile for real, or just don't smile at all." Caitlyn demanded, and I obliged, the smile slipping and gradually turning into a frown. She all ready knew pretty much everything about me, why should I even try to pretend around her?

"I really don't feel like doing anything, Cait. I'll be fine, I'm just tired." So, it was only a half-truth, but I didn't care. I pulled the covers over my head, burying my face deep into my pillow, ignoring her. She must have given up arguing with me, realizing it was pointless, because a few moments later I heard the cabin door slam shut, and retreating footsteps. With a groan, I pushed the sheets off of me, rolling onto my back, staring up at my ceiling, my thoughts swirling around in my head, killing me like a slow poison. I slammed the pillow against my face. I needed to stop this craziness, and soon. Otherwise, it would just keep overwhelming me, to the point of my demise.

* * *

Finally, I decided that Caitlyn was right - despite the fact I was depressed, I still couldn't stand being stuck in my cabin. I'd been inside for five days, I needed to get out and get some fresh air. I ran a brush through my hair a few times so it wasn't knotted, and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, pulling on my favorite pair of boots. I was addicted to boots, they went with everything and rocked, in my opinion. I glanced at my makeup kit, but I didn't feel like scrubbing it off of my face just to re-apply it so that it looked perfectly; I really didn't care that much about my appearance right now anyway. It's not like many people would even look at me after last week, so why waste my time on petty things?

Once I decided that I looked at least half way decent, I pushed open the cabin door and skipped down the steps, my eyes scanning the grounds, which I hadn't seen for quite a while. I stopped, pondering where I should go. I finally figured I'd go down to the lake; it was peaceful there, and it would help clear my mind. I followed the boardwalk path that lead through the woods, playing with my hands, looking down at my feet, my thoughts and guilty conscience still bothering me. It seemed all the pain that I'd felt three years ago, and then last year, had come bubbling back up, this time twice as bad. Oh, why had I allowed Aunt Clara to ship me off here? But thinking about Aunt Clara made me realize that soon, the summer would be over, and I'd have to go back home. That depressed me even more. At least here, I had felt like I finally belonged somewhere, even if it was just for a little while; back home, I'd just kept my walls up and been very guarded, so much so that even Sierra had given up on me. I ran my fingers through my hair, tugging at it in frustration. Why couldn't things just be simple? Why did everything have to be so complicated and confusing? I bit my lip, chewing on it stress fully.

"What are you doing all alone out here?" I spun around as I felt someone's breath on my neck. It was Nate, who looked surprised at the fact I'd jumped nearly a few feet into the air.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you people leave me alone?" Was Connect 3 formed to haunt me, or something? Nate didn't even go to Camp Rock; what was he doing here? Was I never going to be able to find any peace? Nate looked taken aback by my outburst, and he actually backed backed up a little. I sighed; just because I was annoyed, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him. "Sorry. But, what are you doing here?" Nate seemed to relax a little when I apologized, releasing his breath.

"We came here because Final Jam is in six days, and - don't repeat this, please, I don't think anyone's supposed to find out just yet, it's kind of a secret. A surprise, you know? - but we're going to be judging." My heart nearly stopped at that. Shane - well, Connect 3 - was going to judge? Oh no, this really was bad. Shane definitely wasn't going to probably even listen to my song, and he sure as heck wasn't going to give me a lot of points. Wait, what kind of person did I think Shane was? He wasn't that petty, was he? But then I remembered how he was before, as the 'bad boy' to the press, and how demanding and insensitive he'd been then, and I started to wonder. "But anyway, are you okay? You look a little... stressed." Yeah, nice way of putting it, Nate, I thought sarcastically, but the reality is I'm loosing my mind and I'm sure everyone can see that plainly. But he seemed genuinely concerned - obviously, he hadn't heard about my whole lie yet - and so I bit back my smart reply and instead sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well," I admitted, and Nate glanced at me, worriedly. I frowned at him, unsure of what to think of his expression. Until he responded, and I realized I should have explained _why_ I didn't feel good.

"Are you sick or something?" He asked, "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" I shook my head quickly. I had spent way too much time there all ready, no way I was going back there anytime soon. I didn't care if I was _dying_, I didn't want anywhere near that horrible place.

"No, I'm not physically sick or anything." I clarified, and Nate nodded, still looking somewhat confused. "It's more a mental sickness." I gave him a small smile before realizing how weird and odd I must have sounded. But, still, he didn't look scared, so it was progress. He only gave a very slow nod, as if he was still trying to figure out what I meant.

"Can I help?" As much as I wanted to tell someone how I was feeling, I didn't want to explain it to Nate. He was probably one of the very, very few people - if not, the only one - who didn't know what had happened, and in order for him to understand what I was feeling, I would have to tell him about my stupid lie. Which I didn't want to do, because then he'd hate me, just like everyone else. _Like Shane._ I sighed, shaking my head. Let's not think about Shane right now, don't make this anymore emotional than it has to be.

"No. I'm just dealing with the consequences for my actions, that's all." It was the clearest answer I could give him, although it seemed to have confused him even more then all my previous replies. He furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to read my expression and determine what the heck I meant by all my rambling.

"Okay..." He muttered, but still he didn't turn away. What was it with Connect 3 being so determined? I started to walk away, but he followed. Jeez, I thought I had scared him off. I guess all of Connect 3 was as hard-headed and stubborn as Shane. It must be something about their band, or something. "Well, do you want to talk about it?" I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath. Oh no, Nate, of _course_ I'd like to tell you my whole life story, that's why I walked away!

"Not really." I know I came off as rude and ungrateful for his kindness, but he still persisted. Wait, he was an expert at this - he had dealt with Shane pretty much his whole life; I'd heard they had been friends since first grade - so of course he wasn't going to be as easy to get rid of as Caitlyn and Shane had been. Nate stopped, stepping in front of me, and crossed his arms. I followed suit, glaring at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I know something's bothering you." It wasn't a question. I still didn't want to answer it, though. And I could be pretty stubborn, too, if I was pushed.

"Yeah? And that makes you a genius, does it?" I shot back; I had learned my fair share of smart remarks. "Good work, detective." Nate only looked even more determined to make me open up.

"Look, I only wanted to help." His tone was soft, and I groaned, turning away from him as a few stray tears fell from my eyes at his gentle voice. When the persistent nagging hadn't work, he'd decided to go in a completely different direction, and it had worked. My emotions came rushing up, I couldn't help it. All the anger, pain, and sorrow burst, and now my cheeks were wet. "Hey - I didn't mean..." I felt Nate pull me into a hug, and I openly cried into his shoulder, unable to stop myself. Oh, why did I have to loose it now, of all times? "Shush, it's okay." Nate comforted, rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"I am such an idiot," I sobbed, "A stupid, stupid idiot." It was true; I wasn't going to deny it. I was the biggest idiot in the entire world. Why had I lied in the first place? I couldn't even remember now. _Idiot, idiot, IDIOT_, my head was screaming.

"No, you're not." Nate replied, but what did he know? He was only trying to comfort me; he didn't know about the whole situation. I _was_ an idiot, and that's all I'll ever be.

"Yes I am." I continued. "And it's all my fault that I'm hated. That Shane hates me." I whispered the last part, but since my head was near his ear, of course he caught my last words. I felt him sigh.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure everyone - Shane - doesn't hate you." He answered, and I shook my head.

"No, you don't get it! I lied to everyone - yes, Shane too - and I completely ruined any friendships I made of the course of the summer, and it's all because..." Well, I couldn't blame it on Tess. Only someone immature blames their actions on someone else. "Because I'm stupid."

"Why don't you just come clean and admit you lied?" Nate asked. So he really hadn't heard yet. Well, I might as well fill him in, before someone else like Shane or Tess did.

"I should have, right from the start. I should have known that it would come out eventually..." I sniffed, trying to catch my breath. "I should have told everyone before Tess found out and ratted me out."

"Tess, as in Tess Tyler?" I nodded, and Nate rolled his eyes. "Jeez, I hate the guts of that girl. She's such a fake, and so cold hearted, too. I don't get what her problem is, or why she would care to do that to you..." He trailed off, biting his lip, looking lost in thought. "Wait, were you and Shane friends? You know, before..."

"Yeah." I replied, crying a little harder. _Before_. That hurt, but he was only telling the truth. Nate's eyes widened.

"Tess likes Shane, and you were friends with him, and she got jealous, that's why she told on you. She was trying to get Shane mad at you, because you were a threat to her little plan." He rushed, and my eyes widened at the truth dawned on me. Why hadn't I realized that before? That had been her goal all along.

"Well, whatever her objective was, it worked. Shane now official hates me, I'm sure."

"Or is it just that you _want_ to think that he hates you?" Nate asked softly. How could he know me so little, yet he knew what I was feeling better than even I did. I guess it was just one of his specialties, or maybe he could read my mind. I smiled slightly at that thought. "Because you think it would make it easier." I sighed, the faint smile slipping. He was right. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Never mind. I'd be better off just focusing on Final Jam for now. I don't need Shane to distract me, anyway." I muttered, pulling away from Nate and giving him a small smile. "Sorry about breaking down, I'll be okay now. Thank you for listening to me, and for actually understanding." Nate nodded.

"No problem. If you need to talk anymore, I'll be here until Final Jam." He smiled, seeming to know I didn't want to talk about my problems anymore. I'd all ready said more than I'd intended too, but I guess it had all turned out well in the end. For now, at least. Maybe once he heard Shane's side of the story... _stop it_, Mitchie, stop thinking all these negative thoughts!

"Yeah. Thanks. So, see you around?" I asked casually, and Nate nodded again.

"Yup. See you around!" He waved cheerfully, as if the past twenty minutes had just never happened. I returned his smile and decided that, instead of going to the lake as I'd planned, I'd just head back to camp, considering it was going to get dark soon. I'd spent more time talking to Nate than I'd realized.

I made my way back along the boardwalk, thinking about what Nate had said, _'Is it just that you want to think that Shane hates you, because it makes it easier?' _He was more than right, sadly. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, wishing all my confused thoughts and feelings would just disappear.

"What happened last night?" I stopped at the sound of the voice, turning in surprise, wondering who was talking to me, until I realized it was only Brown's voice, coming from one of the cabins. Slightly curious, I crept forwards silently, leaning up against the cabin, pressing my ear to it and listening intently.

"Nothing." Shane's voice was hard and cold, yet hurt, and I froze, wondering if I should leave, but for some reason my feet seemed to be rooted to the ground. I couldn't have left even if I'd wanted to.

"Come on, Shane, I saw you. You came back looking completely, utterly crushed, devastated, heart broken -" Brown rambled, and I could tell he would have continued on with his list if Shane hadn't cut him off.

"Okay, Uncle Brown, I get it." Shane snapped, sounding annoyed, but I could tell he knew Brown had hit the head on the nail. "But whatever."

"We both know it's not a 'whatever', as you put it. Did it have anything to do with Mitchie?" I raised my eyebrows at my name, my heart racing. How did Brown know? Before I could jump to conclusions, Shane sighed.

"It just wasn't what I thought," Shane admitted softly, and I gulped, now even more confused. What did he mean by that? But now Shane was talking again. "... Didn't want to get distracted with liking someone anyways." Now that hurt; it cut deep like a knife. Shane liked me? But... now he didn't? I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I blinked them back.

"So... have you found your girl with the voice yet?"

"Huh?" Shane sounded surprised, and Brown laughed.

"What, did you think I wasn't into the camp gossip?" He asked, and Shane sighed.

"No. It's insane, it's like her song is stuck in my head. _This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light..._" Shane trailed off, but I didn't care. My heart nearly stopped. That was _my _song! Shane Gray was singing MY song, which meant... I was the girl he was looking for! His girl with the voice! Oh no, this was not good at all. This was bad... I stopped listening, and turned, running back to my cabin, my heart beating wildly. Thankfully Caitlyn wasn't in the cabin, because I didn't feel like explaining everything that had happened to her. Maybe I would just forget that I had even overheard Brown and Shane's conversation... I buried my face into my pillow, deciding to sleep on it. And when I woke up, then I would panic.


	9. Won't You Remember?

**A/N: K, this is all in Shane's POV, just to give you a hint about his feelings and all. Sorry it's not long or anything, I wrote it in about a hour :D. Hope it's not too rushed! Anyway, enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, in _any way, _don't worry.**

* * *

_Just another little pinprick, just another little pain in my spine (right)_  
_One more night and it will come undone, one more night and it will unfurl you_  
_What you see, and what you believe, now this is how right you should be_  
_Inside the walls your holding, inside there's fear that's taking control_  
_Just another way of thinking, just another way to set things straight_  
_Just another line of quantum, does anyone else know what's happening?_

* * *

I stood in shock at Mitchie's words. _My mom's dead. _How could I have been so cold and ruthless to her, without even letting her explain herself? Why had I said all those hurtful things about her mom before I'd even heard her side of the story? And then I saw Tess' triumphant smile, her sparkling eyes, and I knew this was what she had wanted to happen all along. She'd been planning on this; she didn't want Mitchie and I to be friends.

"Oh, Shane, don't worry about her. She was just a third wheel anyway. Just a nobody, nothing like you and me." Tess said, stepping over to me, staring up at me with an innocent expression on her face. I turned, glaring down at her with intense hatred in my eyes. How could she have just caused this whole mess, and still act like she'd done nothing wrong? I guess she was just as cold hearted as she'd appeared.

"Get out of my face, Tess. Don't you ever bother Mitchie or me again." I warned, brushing past her coldly, and running over to Caitlyn. Tess stared at me in surprise as I left her standing there with her posse, Ella and Peggy. If I was them I would _so_ ditch her.

"Caitlyn, we've got to go find her!" I rushed, grabbing onto Caitlyn's arm and shaking her. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, a small growl rising in her throat, and shoved me away.

"Who's _we_? 'Cause you're the stupid idiot who said those horrible things to her, and hurt her more than you'll probably ever know, without even letting her explain. I think you should just stay out of this, pop star. Go sing a song or something, at least you're good at that, or go see how many other hearts you can break." She snapped angrily, looking as if she wanted to strangle me right then and there.

"I didn't mean to hurt her!" I cried, taking a step away from Caitlyn just to be on the safe side. Who knew what she might do when she was worried sick about Mitchie, and I was the cause. I gulped, knowing she was right. I'd been such an idiot that I'd let myself be blinded by my anger and done exactly what Tess had wanted.

"Well, it's a little too late for that." Caitlyn retorted, and I could literally see the fire coming out of her eyes, "And if that was the case, you never would have said those things to her." With that, she turned away, moving in the direction Mitchie had run. "Why don't you just stay behind and be a jerk, that's what your best at." She yelled over her shoulder, and I sank to the ground, holding my head in my hands. What had I done? Mitchie hadn't deserved all the yelling and hatred I'd directed at her, she was much too good for that. Oh Shane, you are the biggest idiot in the world, and definitely the biggest loser right now.

I rose to my feet, staring at the shocked people still standing around me, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Some met my eyes, confused, while others diverted their eyes, avoiding me completely.

"I'm going to look for Mitchie," I announced, and now a few surprised glances came my way, but I ignored them. "If we had a whole search party, we might find her faster, so if you guys would like to help me... please?" My voice cracked at the end, and I swallowed harshly, trying to fight back my tears. Mitchie might still be here in camp, safe, if I hadn't blown up on her. What's done is done, and done is gone, so focus on finding her right now. I faced the group of people, scanning the crowd that had gathered for volunteers.

"We'll come with you," Lola, Barron, and Sander all stepped forwards to join me, and I glanced at them, thanking them silently for their support. Now there was four people looking for Mitchie, instead of just one. Well, that wasn't including Caitlyn, who had all ready disappeared.

"Who else is with me?" I asked, and I heard a few muttered whispers pass through the crowd. Please, please, _please, _help me find Mitchie. I have to find her!

"We'll all go." My eyes widened in surprise; I hadn't expected them all to go and help me. I'd forgotten how sympathetic and forgiving the people at Camp Rock were. I sighed, able to breathe a little easier, at least. With all these people, we had to find her.

"Let's go, then!" I said, rushing towards the woods where Mitchie had disappeared. When we reached the trees, however, I noticed there were two paths, each going in a different direction. Being me, I failed to notice the two sets of footprints leading to the left, and lead the search party to the right.

* * *

"It's getting late, Shane." Barron commented, glancing uneasily at the darkness that was beginning to settle. I set my jaw firmly, glancing around only to see the others nodding. I bit my lip; we couldn't just give up on finding Mitchie! What if she'd hurt herself and couldn't make it back to camp? I shuddered at the thought of her sleeping outside on the hard ground, in the cold, with all the bears and other animals that probably roamed. No, I was going to find her, and I wasn't giving up. I jumped when I felt someone touch my arm. I turned to see Lola standing there, staring up at me with worried eyes.

"Let's at least go and get flashlights, and then we'll keep looking. We're not giving up either, but it's pointless to continue without any light in the pitch black. What good to Mitchie are we if we get lost, too?" She had a point, but I still stared at her determinedly. "What would Mitchie want you to do?" She asked, and my shoulders dropped their tense stance. Of course Mitchie would say it was foolish to keep going without a flashlight.

"Fine." I muttered in annoyance, giving up. I was too greatly outnumbered, and I couldn't keep searching for Mitchie by myself. Then we'd both just end up lost. In defeat, I followed the group back towards Camp Rock.

"We'll find her, don't worry. She'll be fine." Lola insisted, seeing my downcast expression. I glanced at her briefly; how did she know if Mitchie was going to be okay? I flinched when she touched my arm, obviously trying to comfort me, but I shrugged her off, staring down at my feet. I didn't want to be comforted, it was all my fault Mitchie was missing.

The sound of footsteps pounding against the ground jolted me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see a breathless Caitlyn racing down the path towards us. At her worried expression, I broke out of the group, rushing over to her. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripping into her eyes, her hair almost flat because it was wet with sweat.

"What's wrong, Caitlyn?" I asked, fear probably showing plainly in my eyes. Caitlyn took a deep breath, staring at me a moment before she answered me.

"Mitchie..." She panted, and for a second my heart almost stopped. My whole world seemed to stand still, shrinking down until it was only Caitlyn and I, and our thoughts of Mitchie. I don't think I even was breathing.

"What's wrong? Where's Mitchie?" Caitlyn shook her head, trying to catch her breath, her hands on her knees, looking as if she might pass out at any minute.

"I can't carry her... she's unconscious... come on!" She grabbed my wrist despite her fatigued state, forcing her legs to run back the way she'd came. I followed her, my heart racing, breathing almost as heavily as she was. Our footsteps pounded down the path, quicker with each and every step. "Over there." She pointed, pulling me harder, and I gave a small cry at the still figure lying on the path.

"Mitchie!" I yelled, kneeling down next to her and staring at her pale face. "Oh, please, Mitchie..." I moaned, scooping her up in my arms. I didn't even hesitate, or wonder if I might make it worse by moving her. I just reacted. "We have to get her to the infirmary, right now!" Caitlyn followed close on my heels as I ran back towards the camp grounds.

* * *

"She has a slight concussion," The nurse informed me, smiling sweetly at me. I bit my lip, staring up at her, hoping that was all. "We'll just keep her a few days for observation." She finished, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she awake yet?" I asked, and the nurse nodded down at me. When she still was silent, I decided to elaborate. "Can I see her?" I continued, and she raised her eyebrows. What, was she mentally slow or something? Still, if I wanted to see Mitchie, I'd better not press my luck with the nurse. She might ban me or something, and then where would I be?

"Let me go see if that's all right with her, and then I'll be right out, okay honey?" It was my turn to nod, and I waited patiently as the nurse disappeared down the hall corridor. I shifted my weight, staring at the room where the nurse had disappeared into. I really needed to tell Mitchie I was an idiot, and that I hadn't meant any of that stuff I had said. However, the nurse returned a few moments later, shaking her head sadly.

"She says she's not feeling up to it. I'm sorry, hon." The nurse gave me an apologetic smile, "Maybe you could come back later." My heart seemed to drop in my chest, and I sighed. Why wouldn't she talk to me? Was it that she didn't _want_to talk to me? But why didn't she want to talk to me? Well, it might have something to do with what I said to her about her mother. I stood up, dazed, ignoring the nurse's worried expression as I stumbled out of the infirmary, a million different possibilities swirling around in my head. But hopefully she was just tired or something, and that was why she hadn't let me come in.

"Hey, man, we just got here!" I spun in surprise, hearing Nate's voice behind me. Both Jason and he were standing there, grins on their face when they saw my stunned expression.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, staring at them, trying to judge from their expressions what they were thinking. Nate shifted his weight while Jason jumped on me, engulfing me in one of his infamous hugs. "Hi, Jase."

"I missed you buddy! It hasn't been the same just hugging Nate." Jason sighed as I tried to wriggle my way out of his grasp. Nate shook his head, as if to clear away the memories. He nodded, his eyes wide.

"It hasn't been, at all. Believe me." He shuddered, and I grinned at him. Jason's hugs really could be awful sometimes; he usually squeezed so hard that you couldn't breathe. I laughed, pushing Jason away from me gently. "Anyway, what's up with you?" My joyful demeanor diminished instantly as thoughts of Mitchie filled my head all over again.

"Ugh." I grunted, groaning. Did I really want to think about the past day's events? Nate raised his eyebrows at my expression.

"Care to elaborate?" He questioned, staring straight at me.

"Not really," I replied, and Nate chuckled, as if to say 'yeah right'. "Really, Nate, I don't want to talk about it!" I shouted, making Nate's eyes widen as he stared at me, slightly surprised at my outburst.

"I thought this camp was supposed to fix you!" Jason exclaimed, bouncing in front of my face. I narrowed my eyes, pushing past him.

"This _camp_ didn't, _she_ fixed me." I snapped angrily, glaring at the two of them, who were standing speechlessly, listening to my speech, "But I screwed it up, and she doesn't want anything to do with me any more!" I yelled, turning my back on them, "Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Sheesh, what's his problem? Oooh, look, a _bird_!" Jason yelled excitedly, my shouting completely forgotten as he raced off, chasing the poor unfortunate bird. I stormed away; they'd annoyed the crap out of me, and I needed to get away from them and Mitchie too, for now.

* * *

"She still won't talk to me!" I screamed at Nate, throwing my hands in the air after I grabbed hold of the vase Uncle Brown had used to soak me with water and throwing it across the room, smashing it into a million pieces. I heard a strangled squeak and turned to see Jason duck as the vase flew over his head.

"Nate!" He shrieked, running over to Nate and hiding behind him, peeking cautiously at me. "Shane's trying to kill me! What did I ever do to him? And what did that vase do to him? Did it make him mad?" Nate stared at me harshly, shaking his head.

"Do you see what you just caused?" He snapped, obviously fed up with my constantly annoyed, frustrated, upset, and hurt feelings. "Jason didn't do anything to you, and you're taking your anger out on him!"

"I didn't mean to almost kill him," I retorted, "I wasn't aiming at him, he was just in the way! Why won't you just leave me alone?"

"Look, Shane, you need to tell us what happened, or you need to get over it. If you can't decide, we're moving out of the cabin. It's obviously to dangerous to stay in here with you like this."

"Move out of the cabin?" I shouted in surprise. What had given then a stupid idea like that? "Whatever, I'm going for a walk." I snapped, slamming the cabin door shut behind me with a loud _slam_. I might as well go and see if Mitchie would see me, or if she was still avoiding me. The nurse glanced up as I entered the infirmary.

"Hang on Shane, I'll see if she'll talk to you now." She said, before I even had a chance to speak up. I nodded gratefully. Jeez, it was pretty bad when the camp's nurse knew you by name. I guess I'd come a lot more often then even I realized. I sighed as the nurse came back out of Mitchie's room shaking her head.

"Fine. I'll just go." I replied, feeling short tempered, and marched out of the waiting room. But then an idea occured to me. I smiled slightly at the thought. The whole infirmary was built with a lot of windows, and every room had at least one window. I all ready knew the location of Mitchie's room, so...

I walked around the side of the building, and, coming to Mitchie's window, knocked on it as loudly as I dared. The blinds were pulled back, and I muttered a quick apology, realizing I'd gotten the wrong room.

"Go away, kid!" The woman yelled, closing the blinds on me, and I scurried to the next window. I knocked again, and this time it really was Mitchie's room. When she saw it was me, however, she looked as if she was ready to pull the blinds back down again.

"Mitchie!" I said quickly, before she could turn away, "Mitchie, please, I'm sorry for what I said! Can we talk, _please_?" I saw her expression harden, and my shoulders dropped, but I wasn't finished yet. She hadn't shut the blinds yet, so it was progress.

"Go away!" She muttered, staring at me coldly, "Just leave me alone." Her words cut into me, going straight to my heart. I hadn't felt this hurt in a long time, but I tried not to show it.

"Mitch!" I pleaded, my eyes begging her to understand, or at least respond positively. She did neither of those, just staring at me with a blank expression.

"Just go away." She whispered softly, and with those three words, my heart broke.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry, the next chapter is happier :D Don't forget to press that nice new REVIEW button right below:**


	10. We're Inseperable

**A/N: Really really REALLY short chap, sorry about that. I didn't have time to write anymore. Forgive me XD? It's a happy chapter for Smitchie.... lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, as I keep saying. **

* * *

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

* * *

"Where were you?" Caitlyn snapped, the minute I pushed open the cabin door. I rolled my eyes and continued on towards the bathroom in silence. I was _not _in the mood to deal with one of Caitlyn's random bursts of anger. I only wanted to be alone and collect all my thoughts. Shane's 'mystery girl'? "First, you told me you were going to stay here, and I come back to check on you after lunch, and you're just _gone_! I was worried about you!" Why would there be any need to worry about me? I was fine, I could take care of myself. I didn't need Caitlyn as a bodyguard. I sighed, realizing that in my stress, I'd overreacted. Caitlyn was just concerned about me because I've been depressed a lot lately, that was all.

"Cait." I cut her off from her rambling, and she turned to glance at me, meeting my eyes determinedly. Great, this should be fun, with Caitlyn looking as if she was going to blow at any moment. I was not feeling like fighting with Caitlyn. She might lock me out of the cabin and make me sleep outside if I got her too annoyed.

"What?" She snapped at me, crossing her arms. I stared back at her, just as stubbornly. As much as I didn't want to fight, I wasn't going to back down right away. That just wasn't my way. "Look, you're depressed - don't try to deny it," She snapped, seeing me open my mouth to disagree, "You've barely slept - you should _see_the shadows you've got under your eyes, you barely eat... I'm worried, okay?" I released my breath, which I hadn't even realized I'd been holding, knowing she was right. The circles under my eyes were really dark, and I knew that wasn't healthy. I needed sleep desperately, but somehow it always managed to evade me.

"I don't need a lecture, you're not my..." I broke off, realizing I had been about to say, "my mom". I gulped, giving her an uneasy smile. She raised her eyebrows at me, as if daring me to finish my sentence. I lowered my head, avoiding her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I just needed some fresh air, that's all. I went for a walk. I was going to go to the lake, but I ran into Nate, and we talked." I didn't mention I'd been crying. Caitlyn didn't need to know, it was only a _minor _detail, or at least that's what I told myself. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, until the last part of my sentence kicked in.

"Nate's here?" She asked, surprised, and I nodded. "Great!" She replied enthusiastically, "Well, I'm gonna go 'get some fresh air', ya know." She winked, and I laughed at her antics. If only I'd known how to get rid of her earlier, I would have mentioned Nate before.

"Have fun with Nate!" I yelled after her as the cabin's door slammed behind her. I don't think she even heard me. In a flash, she was gone. I grinned; it was obvious that she liked Nate. But thinking about that made me remember Shane and, as much as I denied it to everyone else, how much I liked him. No, he deserved someone so much better than me. I couldn't stand in his way, couldn't 'distract' him, as he'd pointed out to Brown. He was a famous pop star and I was just a lying nobody. He could have anyone in the world, it would be insane for him to even consider me. With a sigh, I lay my head back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, tears forming in my eyes as I realized I had no choice but to avoid him all together, for his sake, even if it was going to break my heart. And keeping my distance from him also included missing out on Final Jam, until I came up with a different plan.

* * *

After I finally collected my feelings and the tears stopped rolling down my cheeks, I figured I'd go and find Caitlyn and Nate, so I could keep my mind off of things. It really wasn't that hard to look for them; I stepped outside, and instantly caught sight of them. Plastering a smile to my face, I walked up to them.

"Hey, guys!" I said, obviously _way _to cheerfully, because Caitlyn gave me an odd look. I looked away, hoping she wouldn't question me or try to lecture me again.

"Hey, Mitchie." Nate's casual tone gave nothing away about our earlier encounter, and I smiled gratefully at him. At least he was good at keeping secrets... ugh, that made me remember my whole issue all over again. With a groan, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to stop the vivid pictures flashing through my head: Shane's hurt expression, Tess' triumphant stare, and my feelings of pure idiocy and helplessness.

"Mitchiiiieee..." My head snapped up, and I stared at Caitlyn in confusion as I realized she'd been calling my name. "Are you okay?" Yeah, she wasn't about to let it slide this time. She knew something was up with me - everyone did - and I knew it was driving her crazy not knowing what it was. Well, not knowing _all_ of what it was. I was sure she could guess most of it.

"Yeah." I replied uncertainly, furrowing my eyebrows together. Both Caitlyn and Nate had their eyes on mine, watching me carefully. "What? Seriously, I'm fine!" I insisted, staring back at them until they sceptically diverted their eyes to each other and blushed. I rolled my eyes at them as I sat down on the bench beside Caitlyn. They both eyed me for a moment before resuming their earlier conversation. It became clear that they were too intent on talking to each other and 'catching up', so I decided to just head back to the cabin. There wasn't any reason for me to stay and invade on their conversation. With a sigh, I made my way towards Cabin Vibe with a heavy heart. Being with Caitlyn and Nate hadn't helped me forget, it had only made me think about how that could have been Shane and I. If only I hadn't screwed things up.

"Mitchie." I stopped short, my heart pounding when I heard my name whispered. The voice sounded broken, hopeless, and devestated. I turned slowly, hoping I was just imagining things, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. My eyes met his chocolate brown ones, and I hung my shoulders in defeat. I couldn't keep running from him. It was time to face the music, so to speak. "Mitch, please don't run away again. Please." He pleaded, his voice low, sounding desperate. But even if I'd wanted too, I couldn't have. It was just like yesterday night, when I'd heard him and Brown talking. I couldn't have walked away if my life had depended on it.

"Look, I know I was wrong about lying to you, I should have just come clean, but I screwed our friendship up, and I'll understand if you hate me." I muttered without thinking, and it was then I knew I couldn't live without Shane. This fighting was so hard on me, and I couldn't take it for another second. Shane was like the poison in my veins, yet I needed it. Then again, it probably was the same with him. He was a world-famous pop star, and I was just some lowlife, lying girl who wasn't worth even a second glance. Yet in some strange way, we both needed each other.

"Hate you?" Instead of the quiet, begging tone, he sounded surprised, and somewhat shocked. "Hate you?" He repeated, looking dumbfounded. "I could never hate you." That made me do a double check. I rasied my eyebrows. Out of all the different scenerios I'd imagined, this hadn't been one of them.

"But I _lied_ to you." I said quietly, lowering my eyes away from his. "And I had a million chances to tell you the truth, but still I kept it from you, even though you were completely honest with me. You _should_ hate me." But Shane was shaking his head before I could even continue, and I stopped so he could speak.

"I was wrong, not you. I blew up in your face without thinking, when all you were trying to do was fit in. You went about it the wrong way, but still, you didn't have any bad intentions. I only wish you'd told me earlier, instead of having to find out through Tess."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling tears threatening to overwhelm me. I was an idiot, there was no way around it. I was plain stupid, at trying to fit in with Tess, at thinking Shane didn't want anything to do with me... all my actions proved to be wrong in the long run. Would I never be able to do things right, make the right choice, or take the right path, even just once?

"Look," Shane placed his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched, all though not willingly. How could he stand to even touch me? And most of all, why were my thoughts so confusing? "Can we just forget about what happened? Please? I... I haven't been able to get my mind off of you, it's like you're haunting me - sorry to put it that way, it's just all I can think of to describe right now - or something. Nate and Jason are really getting sick of me, and I've been trying to talk to you but you keep running off or ignoring me, and I thought..." Shane sighed, and I glanced up again at his depressed expression, feeling horribly guilty. Why hadn't I heard Shane out before, instead of waiting all this time.

_Running, always running._ That was my problem, and I had a sinking feeling it would always be. _Always running from your problems_. No more running.

"I kinda feel back into my emotions from before, too," I admitted, swallowing hard. "It's like, I didn't realize how much I enjoyed being with you until after I lost it. I never would have used you, I promise. And I'm really not lying this time." I replied honestly, biting my lip. Shane lifted my head, searching my eyes. He must have seen the truth in them, because he smiled slightly.

"So, forget?" He asked softy, and I nodded. Forget, that sounded good. Forget about the past week's events, now that was something I could handle. I don't think I wanted to remember them anyway. _Forget_.

"Does that mean that we're still friends?" I questioned hesitantly, hopeful. Shane smiled at my expression before looking serious, frowning down at me.

"No." My face fell, as did my hopes and my joy, crushed, and I glanced back at the ground. I guess I deserved this. I'd blown my chance, anyway. Shane had every right to avoid me. But wait... his words now didn't fit what he'd said earlier. I glanced up at him, narrowing my eyes, and waited for him to finish his sentence. "Best friends." He finished confidently, and I laughed happily as he pulled me into a hug.


	11. This Is Me

**_A/_N: Uhh I got nothin to say. Enjoy and review!**

_**Disclaimer: Yup, you all guessed right, I don't own Camp Rock. :(**_

* * *

_Hit or miss, it's time to live your life  
Go ahead, I know I'm right, I'm gonna lay it on the line  
Put yourself in my shoes, would you stand up for your rights  
Line em up and knock em down  
I'm not running scared tonight_

_I have found these walls before and I'm not scared anymore  
There's a time to lead and to follow  
Because I won't take this anymore (these walls)  
I found these walls before (these walls)  
There's a time to lead and to follow (these walls)_

* * *

"Earth to Mitchie." Caitlyn stepped in front of me, waving her hands in my face. I blinked and focused my gaze on her, raising my eyebrows. "You've been staring in space for the past ten minutes," She informed me, and I blushed. "You're thinking about Shane, aren't you?" She rolled her eyes at me, and I snorted. How come she had to be soon good at reading my expression. Or maybe it was just that I was too obvious. Whichever it was, it still was annoying to have everyone on your case.

"Like you don't think about Nate." I shot back, and watched with satisfaction as she reddened. Oh, how that always worked! It was way too easy, in fact.

"Touché ." She replied after a slight pause, narrowing her eyes at me. "Jeez, I hate you for making me say that." Sure you do, Cait, but you'll still be my best friend, and you know it. How could you hate me for telling the truth?

"You'll get over it someday. I don't know _how_, but I'm sure that _someday_ you'll stop plotting revenge for what I just made you admit." We grinned at each other. Jeez, we were so silly and random sometimes, it was kind of crazy. But who didn't enjoy a good laugh that made you forget about everything else that was going on in your life?

"Oh, you have no idea, Torres." Caitlyn replied, rubbing her hands together and laughing a mad scientist laugh. My expression turned to one of fake horror, and we both fell to the floor, laughing, gasping for breath. Yeah, we can be really scary too, in a crazy sort of way.

"Am I missing out on something, or is something going on that I don't want any part of? Should I just run?" I glanced up to see Shane standing over us, looking slightly scared. I grinned up at him from my position on the ground, imagining how insane we must have looked. Smirking - I guess Caitlyn's evilness was contagious - I grabbed Shane's hand, pulling him down onto the floor with us. Might as well torture him when I got the chance, it would definitely make me happy. Wow, I'm even more evil than I thought!

"Tackle him!" Caitlyn shouted, and we both jumped on top of him, causing him to scream like a little girl. That saying had never seemed to fit; I'd never heard a girl scream as wimpy as a boy that was 'screaming like a girl'. It was only boys who did that kind of whiny scream that Shane was doing now. We laughed wildly as we pinned him to the ground, both of us on top of him, using our combined weight - although it wasn't much - to hold him down. It was really satisfying, for both of us, I could tell. Caitlyn's smile had grown huge, and her eyes were sparkling with evil... never mind, that sounds kind of weird.

"I surrender, I surrender!" Shane cried, trying to roll over and push us off of him, but our smiles only grew wider, if that was even possible. "Wait..." Caitlyn and I both paused, staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "What am I surrendering for?" I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, but decided to play along. I turned to Caitlyn, trying to hide my laughter.

"He's got a point, Cait," I began, and Caitlyn glanced at me, as if to say, 'where are you going with this?', I rolled my eyes at her, telling her to play along. I wonder if she actually _saw_ me wink, or not. She was an evil genius after all, she might have caught on earlier. "Why _are_ we making him surrender?"

"'Cause it's fun." Caitlyn replied obviously, "I mean, come on, how often do we get to see Shane squirm?" I smirked. Well, let me think...

"Well, there has been a couple of times," I replied, stealing a glance at Shane, who looked amused. His eyes were flickering back and forth from the two of us, watching our exchange.

"Now that that's settled, can you guys get off of me?" He spoke up, trying again to stand up. We held him down firmly, though.

"Nope!" Caitlyn and I both yelled in unison - jeez, we do that a lot! Well, you know how great minds think alike -, "Are you ticklish?" That was me, and Shane furrowed his eyebrows together at my question. He was slow. I mean, this is Shane _Gray_ we're talking to, he's just got a rock up in his head somewhere. He never was a really bright one.

"Why?" He asked, looking confused. Wow, how stupid. I guess pop stars don't have to have brains as long as they have talent.

"Just curious," I answered, rolling my eyes at Caitlyn, who chuckled softly under her breath. She was obviously thinking about Shane's retarded answer. Why? I mean, come on!

"A little," Shane replied, shrugging from his position on the floor. "But only a little bit, not much." Oh, Shane was so stupid sometimes. I felt like putting my hands in my head and screaming at his stupidity. Like now, for instance. Note: If someone's ever pinning you to the ground, and they ask if you're ticklish, or if you have any weaknesses, _always_ be sure to reply with a confident "no", even if you have to lie. You should _never_ give away your weaknesses, as Shane's about to learn, because there are always evil people out there waiting to snap. Just watch and learn.

"Tickle time!" I screamed joyfully, tickling his ribs. See what I mean? Unless you want to be in Shane's position, always say no.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled in frustration, trying to push Caitlyn and I off of him. Well, this was all his fault, after all. He could have just said no and everything would have been fine. After a few more gleeful moments - on our parts, at least -, he succeeded, and we both ended up on our butts, staring up at him as he lunged to his feet in one swift motion, backing away from us, holding his hands out in front of him so as to ward off any more of our attacks. "I'm out of here, before you guys go loony on me. Oh wait... that all ready happened." He narrowed his eyes, and I rolled mine right back at him. Well, like I'd said, all his fault.

"You still love us anyway." I replied, smirking. "You can't help it." Which, I was hoping was true. Shane wouldn't hate us just for attacking him... well, heh, he might, but I seriously doubt it.

"I'm not sure I love Caitlyn," Shane grinned, looking slightly nervous at Caitlyn's narrowed eyes that were staring straight at him, "but of course I love you." I flushed red, turning away, hoping he wouldn't notice. Shane Gray said he loves me? Whoa. At least he didn't notice me blushing, but nothing escapes Caitlyn's notice, unfortunately. She grinned evilly, raising one eyebrow at me, and I groaned inwardly.

"Go 'way, pop star." I teased, once my face returned to it's normal color and I could look him in the eyes again. Shane pouted, obviously oblivious to what had just happened. Jeez, he can be _so_ slow sometimes! Actually, he's always slow. It can be really sad, if you think about it. Poor Shane, he just can't help it. Never has been able too, and never will. Sometimes, I wonder who's smarter, him or Jason.

"Fine," He sighed, giving up. "But I'll be back later, no worries!" He grinned cockily at Caitlyn and I, and I raised my eyebrows at his smile.

"Hey, while you're at it, why don't you try to smile normally? You know, without the arrogant expression?" I asked, and I watched his mouth fall open and his eyes widen, staring at me as if he couldn't believe I'd just said that. "It might help people like you better if you smile nicely, instead of giving off that pretentious air." I smiled sweetly, and Shane groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie... what am I going to do with you?" He tsked his tongue as he left the room, and I turned to Caitlyn, willing her not to shout until I knew he'd safely left and was no where near the Mess Hall. I knew she was about bursting from her expression, a huge grin threatening to overwhelm her face. I crossed my arms, staring back at her, all prepared to deny her accusations.

"You like him!" She rushed, before I could even open my mouth to deny it. I rolled my eyes at her triumphant stare, blushing. She all ready knew that she was right, so what was the point in denying it anymore? No matter how much I shook my head and argued, she didn't believe me. However, I did have something I could use against her, at least in my defence.

"Nate..." I warned, tsking my tongue, and watching her narrow her eyes. Oh, how I loved this! It had become so useful! I'd have to thank Nate one day, come to think about it. Naw, Caitlyn would probably kill me.

"I think you've been around me too long, ya know?" She pointed out, and I nodded in agreement. It was kind of scary how Caitlyn and her evilness were rubbing off on me. I really needed to go find someone who was sweet and kind to rub off on me, so I could balance the evil with the good. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. "Because you're beginning to sound like me." I laughed and smacked her. Yup, definitely the evil was taking over.

"_Anyway_," I smirked at her, "I'm going to go find someone better to talk to!" I grinned at her teasingly, and she raised her eyebrows. I knew what was coming even before she'd opened her mouth.

"Like Shane?" She yelled as I disappeared. Yeah, I was right.

* * *

I sat down on the docks near the lake, staring out at the water. Lake Rock always seemed to send a sort of calm over me; a tranquility, almost. I leaned back, feeling the sun on my face, closing my eyes, soaking in the peaceful feeling. I wanted to stay like this forever. I could almost hear the lake washing away my problems. Not for long, though.

What was I going to do? I was almost sure Shane wouldn't like it if I was his "mystery girl". He was expecting someone that he would actually like, as more then a best friend. I was pretty sure that he didn't feel that way about me. It would only disappoint him if I was "the girl with the voice". Better to let him wonder, and imagine who she was in his head, then have him know it was me. I sighed, opening my eyes again. Instead of squinting at the sun, as I'd planned, a shadow was blocking the sun. I jumped up in surprise, letting out a squeal and almost falling into the lake. If Shane hadn't caught me, I would have. I let out my breath, glancing up at him gratefully, even though it really had been him that caused it. Oh well, he still saved me.

"Don't you do that to me ever again!" I smacked his arm, trying to calm my racing heart. I probably sounded like I was having a heart attack or something. He grinned and we both sat down next to each other, staring out across the lake. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" I asked curiously, glancing at him. His eyes met mine briefly, a small smile on his lips.

"I come here all the time," He shrugged, as if it was no big deal, "And I saw you lying over here, so I decided to come over. And scare you." He stuck out his tongue and I gasped, my mouth forming an 'O'. I recomposed myself rather quickly, though, trying to come up with a smart comeback. Of course all the evilness came to no use, it turned out. I couldn't think of one mean thing to reply.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes at him. It was the best I could do on such short notice.

"So, what were you doing here?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side and staring at me curiously. I bit my lip, trying to think of how to reply. I couldn't just say, "Well, I was thinking about how I was your mystery girl and I just decided not to tell you, so yeah."

"Just thinking." I replied breifly with a shrug, hoping he wouldn't push any farther. I didn't want to admit I'd been thinking about him and what was going to happen with his "mystery girl". Shane raised his eyebrow at me, but I guess he decided to drop it. For now. If I knew anything about Shane, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"What are you going to do for Final Jam?" He asked, and I groaned inwardly. I was originally going to sing _This is Me_, but then Shane would know I was the girl with the voice, and it could ruin everything. Dang, I was going to have to write a new song.

"I'm going to sing." I answered briefly, and Shane smiled. No, _duh _Mitchie, he'd never have guessed that one!

"Of course you are. I meant, do you have a particular song in mind or anything?" He repeated, clarifying his question. I growled inwardly, frustrated. I didn't know how to respond, because I didn't want to give my secret away.

"Umm... I'm probably going to just write a new one or something." I shrugged again, as if it was no big deal, and his eyes lit up. He stared at me, his head tilted and his eyes sparkling with interest.

"You write songs?" He asked in surprise, and I nodded. Ha, he had no idea how much I wrote songs; it was a giant part of my life. I couldn't live one day without writing songs. I was always writing down lyrics and chorus', based on my day's events. It was my therapy; expressing myself through my songs. That's why not many people knew about them; if I'd sung them, people would know my innermost thoughts and feelings, and everything that was happening with my life, and I didn't want that.

"All the time." I admitted. "I can't help it; it's like a disease or something. Lyrics are constantly popping up into my head. I can't help it. It's in my blood." I grinned, laughing at his shocked yet joyful expression. He probably hadn't expected that, but that was definitly not the most important thing I'd failed to mention to him. I bet that if I told him I was the 'girl with the voice', he'd just stare in horror for at least ten minutes, speechlessly.

"Can I hear one?" He asked, and I straightened. If I sung for him, he'd know my secret. And if I didn't, he'd think I was being rude, because he'd all ready sung for me. It was another no win situation. How did I always manage to get myself into these?

"They're not that good," I persisted instead, and he shook his head. Even he could tell I was lying.

"I bet they are." He replied confidently, "You seem like the kind of girl that would have a beautiful voice." I blushed, looking away in embarrassment. If only he knew... "Come on, I'd love to hear one. And if you don't tell me, I might have to throw you into the lake." He warned, and I laughed. He would _not _even dare! I would so kill him if he even tried.

"You wouldn't!" I shot to my feet, narrowing my eyes at him, trying to tell whether he was serious or not. Apparently he was, because the next instant, he'd slung me over his shoulder and walked to the edge of the dock, and before I realized what had happened, I was engulfed by freezing water. I pushed my way to the surface, taking a deep breath, staring daggers at Shane, who was grinning down at me.

"You're gonna die, Shane Gray." I growled, pulling myself out of the water, dripping wet, and sliding towards him. Shane backed away, shaking his head and holding up his hands, laughing.

"Oh no." I shook my head from side to side, splattering water droplets all over him. He ran, and I chased after him determinedly. I _was_ going to _strangle_ him if it was the last thing I ever did. Determination gave me wings, because I caught up to him in no time, jumping on his back and sending us both crashing to the ground. "You should have just sang for me." Shane smirked, rolling onto his back. Don't play games with me, Shane Gray, because I'm not one to put up with stupid games. "Then we'd still be sitting on the docks acting like civil human beings."

"Well you just had to throw me into the lake!" I shot back, and he shrugged. Oh, talk about getting on my last nerve!

"Touché ." Both he and Caitlyn had used that stupid word on me, why not just say 'okay' or 'we're even'? What was so wonderful about that word that it had to be used in every situation?

"You're going down, Gray." I insisted, but even as I was saying the words, I was getting to my feet, pulling Shane up next to me. We both brushed the dirt and leaves off of our clothes and out of our hair. Mostly, I was the one that was really disgusting, because I was wet and wet clothes have a tendency to stick to anything and everything, even if it's only dirt and leaves. "Thanks Shane, now I have to go take a shower." I complained, wrinkling my nose up at how horrible I looked and felt. I could only imagine how the kids would laugh when they saw me. First I was Mitchie the Liar, and now I was... just plain disgusting. I didn't even want to think about what they would say about me.

"Yeah, I think that would be a smart choice." He agreed, running his eyes over my ruined clothes. I felt like choking him. This was all his fault, and all he could do was agree?

"Well?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him, waiting expectantly. Shane furrowed his eyebrows together, puzzled by my expression.

"What?" He questioned, looking surprised and confused. I sighed; Shane really was hopeless. I was pretty sure that if you threw someone into a lake, it would be polite to say 'sorry', at the least.

"Are you gonna say you're sorry?" I persisted. Shane moaned, making us both laugh. Come on, just say it... you can do it... come on all ready!

"Do I really have to?" He groaned teasingly, and I smacked his arm. Quit putting it off, pop star, and just spit it out. "Fine." He whined, and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry." I nodded. I guess it was the best I was going to get from some cookie cutter pop star, after all.

"Apology accepted." I replied, and the two of us raced back to camp. He won, but of course, he had the advantage. He was always having to run from fan girls and the like; I didn't run much, I really had no need to. Except I would have though he would have been a little less clumsy. Twice, he tripped over the roots on the forest floor, and for that short time I got ahead. But once he'd caught himself and re-balanced, then he would leave me behind in the dust again. We both stopped at the edge of camp, breathless and laughing.

"I think I'm dry now, at least," I pointed out, trying to catch my breath. Shane nodded but didn't respond, too busy trying to regain his composure.

"But you still smell," He wrinkled his nose in distaste, and I smacked him. "I'm not used to running that far! Normally I just have to hide, and the fan girls just run right past me. I don't usually have to run that long of distances," He admitted, panting. "Sometimes I don't even break a sweat. But you're actually really fast." He leaned back against a post, and I shook my head, smiling. He peered up at me. "Hey, I was thinking we could write a song together." I raised my eyebrows in surprise - he'd never read one of my songs, and yet he wanted to write one with me, before he even knew if I was good? -, but he wasn't finished yet. "And I still haven't heard you sing." I hesitated. What would he think? "And now that I come to think about it, you were never there when I had that roomful of girls, all trying to convince me that they were 'the girl with the voice'. Why didn't you try?" I took a deep breath. _No more secrets between us_ rang through my head.

"Because..." I paused, taking a deep breath, unsure of whether I should continue, but Shane was staring up at me expectantly. "Because..." I couldn't seem to tell him, so instead I sang.

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,**

**Gonna let the light... shine on me**

**Now I've found, who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

I finished quietly, raising my eyes to meet Shane's astonished ones.

"_Mitchie_?" He breathed, his eyes wide and looking stunned. "_You're_ the girl with the voice?" He whispered, and I felt tears in my eyes. I was right; maybe he'd wanted it to be Tess or something. I shook my head, stumbling to my feet, trying to blink away my tears.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, running to my cabin and slamming the door shut behind me. And he didn't come after me.


	12. Believe In Me

**A/N: Okay, so my story is coming to a close, sadly :( Only one more chapter left :( It's depressing, I love writing on this story. It would mean the world to me if you guys who alerted this story - 75 OMG!! lol - would review before it's over :D And for all the wonderful people who all ready reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH for being so supportive and encouraging. It really means a lot and makes me want to write more and please you guys. So, once more, THANK YOU again, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: For the second to last time -sniff- , I don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

_I see the walls closing in and I feel like I'm in danger  
My enemy is not alone  
In the mirror, there's a stranger  
As I tried to break out, my panic led to fear  
Hopeless, I am alone, and I'm afraid the end is near_

* * *

A knock on the cabin door woke me up from my sleep. Ugh, I didn't even remember falling asleep. I guess with all the stress going on, my body must have needed it. With a groan, I forced myself out of bed. I must have fallen asleep after I ran in here. Yuck, I'd slept in my wet, dirty clothes. I sniffed the air and scrunched up my nose. I _really_ needed to go take a shower. And change my bed sheets now, too.

Thinking it was Caitlyn knocking - maybe she'd forgotten her key and gotten locked out - I figured I'd let her in and then go and get changed out of these disgusting clothes after. Caitlyn had all ready seen me all messed up before, and I could bet she wouldn't care if I let her in while I smelled. And if I didn't let her in, I could only imagine the lecture she'd give me. With a sigh, I pulled the cabin's door open. However, when I looked out, Caitlyn wasn't anywhere in sight. Shane was standing there instead, an hoping and yet sorrowful expression on his face.

"Shane?" I asked, glancing away from him. I didn't know if I was ready to face him yet, after this whole mess. I wasn't sure if I was prepared to hear him actually put his disappointment into words. I considered shutting the door on him, but then I decided to hear him out first. It couldn't hurt - at least I hoped it wouldn't.

"Come on, Mitchie, can I come in? Please? I really want to talk." He sounded like he was begging, and with a sigh I moved aside so he could come into the cabin. "Listen, about earlier..." He began, but then he seemed to notice my clothes. "Umm... do you want to take a shower first, maybe? You'll probably feel better in clean clothes. We can talk after you get cleaned up." I smiled; he still cared about my comfort, that was a good sign. Maybe he didn't hate me after all. Ha, yeah right, but a girl can dream, I guess.

"Okay. I do feel really gross." I admitted as I went over to my dresser, pulling out a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back." I promised, smiling at him. He returned the gesture and turned away, biting my lip. I wished I knew if Shane was angry at me or not, or what he wanted to do now that I was the 'girl with the voice'. But he could never like me, we were only friends, and it will remain that way. _Mitchie Mitchie Mitchie, _my conscience tsked me, and I could have laughed. If my conscience was _tsking _me, either I was loosing my mind or it was right. I really need to stop jumping to conclusions. It definitely couldn't be good for my health.

"Take your time. We can talk after, no rush or anything." I grinned and quickly showered as fast as I could, feeling refreshed and clean. I let the water was over my head, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. It felt so wonderful. But I didn't want to keep Shane waiting, so I finished quickly and pulled on my new clothes, feeling much better.

"Hey, you look nice," Shane commented when I walked out of the bathroom. "And you don't smell anymore." He added, waving his hand in front of his nose as if to blow away the smell, teasingly. I threw my towel at him as I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Hey, just being honest!" He held up his hands in mock surrender and I rolled my eyes at him. Yes, I am really mature - note my sarcastic tone.

"So," I sat down on my bed next to him, "What did you want to talk about?" As much as I had a feeling the truth was going to hurt, some part of me was curious about what he was going to say and wanted him to just spit it out all ready. Well, you know what they said, curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm sorry for not responding, and for not coming after you." Shane smiled apologetically, looking ashamed. "I was just stunned, and I didn't know how to react." I lowered my head.

"Are you disappointed? Regretting you ever heard me? Do you hate me... again?" I whispered, and Shane laughed softly.

"No way. In fact, I was all I could have asked for." I frowned; what did he mean by that? Oh well, I'd find out later, I was sure. "My only question is, why didn't you tell me before?" Shane blurted out, "I listened to all of the other girls - some were really torturous to listen to, believe me - when all this time it was you." Gee, Shane, if I'd have known it was me you were looking for all this time, I would have told you, I wanted to scream. But then I had to go and lie and mess everything up.

"I didn't know until just recently!" I defended. "I heard you and Brown talking five nights ago..." I trailed off, biting my lip. Great, I'd just given away that I'd been eavesdropping on him. Real smooth, Mitchie, that's sure to make him love you. Talk about giving yourself away!

"You heard that?" He asked, looking embarrassed. I nodded, feeling just as flustered as he looked. I guess I'd been wrong to listen to their conversation. It really wasn't very polite, I reminded myself, and people didn't exactly enjoy knowing they'd been overheard, especially with this whole situation.

"Everything from 'what happened last night?'" I admitted, hanging my head. It was better to just tell the truth and take my punishment than lie, I'd learned that one the hard way. "When I heard how hurt you sounded, I couldn't help it. And then that's when you sung... and... I just panicked."

"Why?" Shane questioned softly, and I sighed. I wished I didn't have to explain myself. It was kind of embarrassing, and it was personal. Yet I knew I couldn't lie to him, not now. But Shane was still waiting, staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You know, you really should wax those caterpillars some day, it would help your appearance, you know." I stated, chaging the subject. Even though I was just trying to distract him, it was the truth. Oh well, since I knew he'd never do it willingly, I would just have to wait until he was sleeping sometime. But... even _I_ would have to sleep at some point, and Shane would be all too pleased to pay me back. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, after all.

"Hey, I happen to _like_ my bushy eyebrows, as a matter of fact," Shane replied, and I laughed inwardly. It was all too easy to distract him. But the laughter slowly died when he continued. "But you're changing the subject, even I caught onto that. Come on, what is so bad that you can't answer me?"

"I was afraid that you would be disappointed," I replied honestly, "You were expecting this 'mystery girl' to be someone better, I'm sure, and I'm just the plain Mitchie Torres who lied to you." Shane scooted closer to me, putting his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I hung my head, gulping, unwilling to meet his eyes for fear he would see my own fear showing in my expression.

"Why would you even think that?" Shane whispered, "You are _so_ much more than you can see. Your voice... it speaks to people, people want to listen to you! You are so much more than you can see, if only you'd give yourself a chance to spread your wings. You just have to believe in yourself." _Believe in yourself_. My eyes lit up, and Shane frowned. "What?" I grinned.

"That just gave me some inspiration for a new song." I smiled, leaning over and pulling my songbook out of it's hiding place under my mattress. "What do you think of this?" I opened my mouth, the words in my head pouring out.

**I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful**

**Today, **

**And know that I'm okay**

**'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

I glanced up at Shane, whose eyes were shining, smiling down at me.

"I think I just heard an angel sing." He muttered, and I caught my breath. I don't think he meant for me to hear him though, because the next instant he raised his voice so I could hear him without straining. "That's beautiful, Mitch!" He exclaimed, running his eyes over the words I'd written down. "It's perfect. And then, maybe you could say, '_You see, I just wanna believe in me'_." Shane suggested, and my smile brightened. I added that to the end. Now, it read:

**I don't wanna be afraid, I wanna wake up feeling beautiful**

**Today, **

**And know that I'm okay**

**'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways**

**You see, I just wanna believe in me**

"I think we've got ourselves a chorus!" I commented, staring in satisfaction at the words on the page. Just like Shane had said, it was perfect. I couldn't wait to finish it. Inspiration was coming in every direction - okay, I admit it, mostly from Shane - and a dozen different lyrics were filling my head even as I spoke.

"Come on, let's make ourselves a new single." Shane joked, and we quickly set to work.

* * *

We re-read our completed work. It was an amazing song, I'll admit, and I couldn't wait to sing it. It was just perfect. I looked up at Shane, watching his expression. He was grinning happily, holding our song in front of his face, as if soaking in every word that was written on the yellow page.

"So, are you going to sing this for Final Jam?" He asked eventually,

"I don't know, before I was going to sing _This is Me_, but... this song is just beautiful!" Shane smiled at my words, and I glanced at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. His smile grew wider and he shook his head, jumping to his feet.

"I'll be back." He said as he ran out of my cabin. I rolled my eyes at his disappearing back. Who knew what he was up to. I could only _imagine_ what had crossed his mind. With a sigh, I turned back to my songbook, singing the completed song with a smile.

The cabin door slammed shut, and I turned around, expecting it to be Shane, but instead Caitlyn was standing there, a goofy smile on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her. Somehow I knew who had caused her to be so happy and crazy, without even having to think about it.

"Nate?" I asked, grinning. She rolled her eyes, but I knew I was right. I'd known from the moment she'd ran out of the cabin in search of Nate that she liked him.

"Okay well fine, I'll admit... yes!" She squealed, and I laughed at her antics. She could be so crazy sometimes.

"Hey, come check out this song Shane and I just wrote!" I motioned her over to my bed, and handed her my songbook. She scanned the lyrics, smiling.

"That is awesome, Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed when she'd finished, handing me my book back. "You should definitely sing that for Final Jam! It would be amazing! You would definitely win! I'll even do all the mixing for you, if you want, that is."

"Kay, Cait, enough with the 'definitly', if you don't mind. And I think I'm going to sing it, even though I was planning on singing _This is Me_. And of course I'd like your help, isn't that what best friends are for?"

"I personally think this song would be better to sing for Final Jam, first because it's more personal, and second because it describes what happened here. You didn't believe in yourself when you arrived -" Caitlyn held up a hand to stop my protests. "And now, you've learned how to have fun and _just believe in yourself_."

"I guess you're right, unfortunately." I grinned at her. "Why don't we practice now?" Caitlyn grabbed onto my wrist and literally dragged me out of the cabin. "Hey, don't take my wrist off!" I yelped, pulling away from her, rubbing my sore wrist. She rolled her eyes, urging me on.

"Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself," Caitlyn admitted, releasing me and stepping back, raising her eyebrows. "Now, hurry up!" I groaned, but obediently followed her into the Mess Hall. Since there was no one there, it wouldn't hurt to practice here. Caitlyn and I 'rocked out' for a while, until everything sounded perfect. "That is awesome, Mitchie!" Caitlyn squealed, clapping her hands together, "You have _got_to sing that for Final Jam!" I blushed, slightly embarrassed at the praise I'd been receiving.

"Make sure you credit Shane too, we wrote it together after all." I pointed out, and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. Did I want to know what was coming next? Maybe some smart-alec comment about Shane and I?

"Oooh...." Caitlyn sung, sticking out her tounge in my direction. I crossed my arms in annoyance, raising my eyebrows at her. Couldn't she be at least a _little_more mature? Then again, I had teased her about Nate, so I guess I deserved the torture, just a little bit. Mental note to self: actually find out what has been going on with Caitlyn and Nate. Hey, they'd make a cute couple. Let's see, their Hollywood name could be Naitlyn... I liked it all ready. It just had a good ring to it.

"Naitlyn," I muttered with satisfaction; it suited them. Caitlyn halted her torturous deeds and stared at me blankly, probably wondering what I'd just said, and in what language. "Your Hollywood couple name," I explained to her, "For you and Nate. Naitlyn." I watched her mouth drop open, her face turning red, as she blinked repeatedly at me, trying to register what I'd just said. Then it seemed to hit her, and she narrowed her eyes at me dangerously.

"Do you like Smitchie, huh?" She shot back, and I frowned. What in the world was Smitchie? Ohh... Shane and Mitchie... heh. I wasn't sure about that name, it was okay, but somehow it was lacking the same vibe Naitlyn gave off. I bit my lip, thinking. Mhane wasn't very good at all though, I'd better stick with Smitchie. But then I realized what she was implying.

"Shane and I are not dating!" I yelled, and she rolled her eyes. I guess I should have responded sooner, but it didn't strike me as to what she was actually saying until I'd thought about Mhane. Ugh, I shuddered at that name. It sounded way too creepy. Smitchie was definitely better.

"Took you long enough to respond!" She retorted, and I felt a growl rise in my throat.

"We aren't?" I spun around to find Shane right behind me, a teasing sparkle in his eyes. "Man, Mitch, you hurt me deep." He said, keeping his face dead serious. Caitlyn looked as if she might be sick. "I guess I just can't tell you the good news, then." With that, he turned to leave. I grabbed his arm, stopping him before he could take a single step.

"What good news?" I asked curiously, staring up at Shane eagerly. However, to my dismay, he shook his head, tugging his arm away from my hand. Caitlyn rolled her eyes at our display.

"Naw, you hurt me, Mitch." Shane continued, but Caitlyn cut him off.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air, before I puke." She said, pretending to throw up. "See you later, Mitchie, jerk star." Shane rolled his eyes at her, and I felt like laughing. It was obvious Caitlyn and Shane weren't exactly crazy about each other. They both tried their hardest to aggravate each other every chance they got. It could be quite a show, actually, if you were in the right mood to hear them bickering.

"See? You too hurt me. No good news, I guess." Shane spoke up, turning to me. I rolled my eyes, smacking him.

"Cut it out, pop star, and just tell me the news all ready." I knew he was only joking, so I wasn't worried in the least or fooled by his acting. I'd been hanging around him too long to fall for that. He sighed.

"I guess I've lost my acting skills, huh?" His shoulders dropped, and I patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Anyway, I was just talking to Brown..." He stopped, and I nodded my head, urging him to continue. "Well, to make it short, he said you could sing _Believe in Me, _and _This is Me_ for Final Jam. On one condition." I screamed happily, throwing my arms around him and jumping up and down joyfully, until I realized he'd added 'on one condition'.

"What condition?" I asked, stopping my insane crazy dance and glancing up at him. Oh well, whatever it was, it would be worth doing. Shane smirked, and suddenly I wondered what Brown had said. From Shane's expression, now I wasn't so sure I wanted to go along with it. I might end up just singing _Believe in Me_.

"You have to sing it with _me_." Shane replied, his smile growing even bigger. At that, my own face lit up, and I shrieked again, throwing my arms around him and squeezing him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I yelled joyfully, almost in his ear. Thank goodness he was taller than me or he might have had a busted ear drum.

"Why are you shivering?" Shane asked, frowning at me. I laughed, realizing that I was in fact rather cold.

"It's actually a rather funny story actually, whenever I get excited, I get really cold and hyper, which makes me shiver. I can't help it. But... oh my... _thank you_! You are the best best friend ever!" I squealed, a huge smile on my face.

"And... I have an idea about us singing together..." Shane smiled, and I raised my eyebrows at his excited tone. I could only wonder at what his 'idea' was. I hoped it wasn't very evil or anything. But then it sunk in, what he was saying, and my eyes widened, feeling my own excitement bubble up.

"Well, let's go get started on it!" I screamed, grabbing Shane's wrist and, with a strong jerk, pulling him out of the Mess Hall.

* * *


	13. Final Jam And Final Bows

**A/N: Well, sadly, this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. It really means a lot to me and makes me want to keep writing :) So, thank you!**

**Also, I am _considering_ making a sequel, but I'm not sure if I have enough ideas to make it into a full story or not. If you guys have any suggestions, review or PM me. If I use your ideas, I will credit you. **

**So, THANK YOU again, and enjoy this last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: For the last time :( I don't own Camp Rock.**

_

* * *

_

_Replace, replace that line, that spoke to you, then showed no signs_  
_To be alive, so, are you living or dead?_  
_Have you made a choice to hear your voice, or hold onto what they said?_  
_Now, shine; here's your moment to shine, shine._

* * *

"You'll do fine, Mitchie." Caitlyn insisted, rolling her eyes at my nervous fiddling. I was playing with my hands, trying to distract myself and let my stomach settle a little. So far it wasn't working. "You're great, and you're going to do an amazing job. I would bet on it." Still, I wasn't quite sure. What if they hated me? Really, it was only Shane and Caitlyn who had ever told me I was a good singer. And my mom... no, no, Mitchie, don't think about her right now. That won't help you calm your stupid nerves in the least.

"You're going to be great, Mitch." Shane placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling down at me comfortingly. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I wasn't so sure I didn't even know if I could do this. "Believe in yourself, Mitch." Shane whispered in my ear, and I glanced up at him gratefully. Just believe in me... "I have to go judge, I'm sorry." Shane smiled apologetically. "But I'll be watching you, and, when the time comes, singing with you. Don't worry, you'll be fine." I wasn't as confident as Shane's expression told me I should be, but... I'd come this far, I wasn't going to give up now.

If you're all wondering what in the world is going on, it's time for Final Jam. I know, it comes so much more quickly then even I'd expected. Who knew five days would fly that fast when you were busy practicing, canoeing, and hanging out with friends? I surely hadn't. Shane squeezed my hand, smiling encouragingly at me, before running over to his seat directly in front of the stage, where he and the rest of Connect 3 would be judging. Caitlyn and I sat down next to each other. Instead of staying backstage, we'd decided to watch the other acts until it was our turn. Brown was all ready up on stage, getting the crowd wild and pumped.

"... And the winner of Final Jam, in addition to winning this _huge_ trophy, will get the chance to record a song with my nephew, _Shane Gray_!" Brown announced, and I beamed at Caitlyn, clapping loudly, along with the rest of the crowd. I even heard a few whistles and screams. "And, doing the judging this year... is _Connect 3_!" Shane, Nate, and Jason stood up, waving to the crowds, smiling. I squeezed Caitlyn arm excitedly as the crowd roared even louder then before. "Now, up first, we have the Hasta La Vista crew!" Brown motioned to the back of the stage, and ran off stage as Barron, Sander, Ella, and a lot of other people Mitchie didn't recognize came into view.

**H-A-S-T-A La Vista!**

I cheered wildly along with the rest of the crowd. Their act was rap and very upbeat, and I had no doubt it would be a blast to dance to. As they filed back stage, Brown ran back out.

"Were they good, or were they good?" He yelled, and the crowd screamed in agreement. I winced, covering my ears, and laughing at Caitlyn's similar expression. I glanced over to where Shane was sitting, his head bent over his paper, scribbling down his score. I smiled at the thought of Shane, and then blushed slightly, hoping Caitlyn hadn't noticed where I'd been looking. I got enough torture to last a lifetime, the last thing I needed was for her to kick her interrogative skills up a notch. I'd have to move out of my cabin and just sleep outside. But that made me realize that after this, camp would be over and I'd have to go back to my boring, depressing life with Aunt Clara. That thought settled like a rock in my stomach, and I felt as if I might be sick, or at least puke. I did not want to leave, much less go back to Aunt Clara's. She was nice and all, it wasn't that, but I wasn't happy with the person I'd been when I was with her. I'd been quiet, shy, and I hadn't believed in myself, even in the tiniest bit. I'd never stood up for myself, or followed my dreams of singing. And I'd have no friends - it was obvious Sierra hated me, and Kara tortured me, and my whole life was just... depressing. Here - I looked around at all the different people that I'd come to love over the course of the summer - even though I'd lied, I felt like, for the first time in three years, I actually belonged somewhere. But it would all come to an end, as all good things do. I blinked back my tears, suddenly not feeling as excited as I had before. Caitlyn glanced at me and seemed to notice my change in attitude.

"What's wrong, Mitchie?" She asked in concern, her eyes seeking out my own. I bit back my sob and shook my head. I had a bad feeling that if I opened my mouth to tell her I might start crying.

"I don't want to go back." I replied quietly, and she nodded. Of course she understood. I'd told her everything that had happened before, after I'd come clean that one evening. She knew about Aunt Clara, and about Sierra, and Kara, and my whole life. I hadn't felt the need to hide my life story from her after we'd become best friends.

"Don't think about that for now. Focus on Final Jam." She whispered back, squeezing my hand, and I sighed. She was right. Why worry about things you can't change? I had no control over whether I was going home or not, so I should just enjoy the moments I had. "Look at Tess." Caitlyn nudged me, giggling at Tess' showy display. The mirrors, the dancers, her outfit... it was all so overdone and forced.

**Look at you, look at me**

**There's never any us**

**Can't you see**

**All that we can be?**

**We can shine like the sun**

**If we believe in two stars**

**Are brighter than one**

**Come on, come on, come...**

Tess broke off, stumbling to catch her balance as she almost fell off the stage, and everyone gasped, some jumping back in surprise. My eyes widened; what had happened. I noticed Tess' fixed gaze and turned back, to see TJ Tyler standing in the corner, holding her phone halfway to her ear, staring at Tess in surprise and dismay. Through my confusion, I realized what had happened. Tess choked back a sob, handing her microphone to a dancer before turning, her hand over her mouth, and running away. If only I could tell her that I knew how she felt. _Running_. Thinking about going back to Aunt Clara's had intensified my urge to run away. Even though Tess had been mean, I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that I understood what it was like to be in her position. Even if my mom wasn't around, you still felt like you had to meet everyone's standards, and when you failed, you felt as if you were just good for nothing. I even had failed Sierra in the end.

"Well..." Brown said hesitantly as he walked back on stage, looking as if he wasn't quite sure what to say about Tess' performace. "Well... up next is Margret DuPree." I frowned. Who was Margret DuPree? My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened when Peggy walked out on stage, a confident smile on her face.

**They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them**

**It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules**

Wow, she was really amazing! I never knew she was able to sing, until now, that was. And the words... somehow, I had a feeling she'd had a falling out with Tess, and that's what had inspire the lyrics and the music that we were hearing tonight.

**You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am**  
**Here I am!**

"Wasn't she amazing? That was great, Margret!" Brown high- fived Peggy, who looked baffled, but smiled brightly as she returned the gesture. "Up next, we have Mitchie Torres. Give it up!" Brown yelled, and Caitlyn nudged me.

"Get up there girl!" She pushed me again, and I quickly ran up onto the stage, taking a deep breath. The moment had finally come for me to stand up and shine. The music started; I glanced over to where Caitlyn was making the music, hesitating. Maybe I shouldn't be up here right now; maybe my place was down in the crowd, cheering others on. I doubted if I was even any good. But it was too late to wonder if I should have made a different choice, or if I was wrong, because it was my cue to sing.

**I'm losin' myself  
Tryin' to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just bein' me**

**I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak**

**I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today**  
**And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la, la la la la**

**The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile**

**I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me**

**I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today**

**I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through**

**Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, now, now I believe in me**

**Now I believe in me**

I sang softly, letting the last note ring in the air. I held my breath, staring out into the crowd, which was completely silent. Maybe I really was as bad as I'd worried I was. However, now the crowd was screaming, roaring... I blinked in surprise. They seemed as if they were thoroughly impressed. This was not at all what I had expected. I looked over and saw Shane beaming at me, pride showing clearly on his face, and both Nate and Jason were staring at me, looking shocked. I smiled before running backstage.

"That was awesome!" Caitlyn screamed in my ear, throwing her arms around me. We did our 'girly' dance, jumping up and down for a few minutes. We probably looked crazy but I didn't care. I actually managed to sing in front of that whole crowd, and I didn't mess up... and they loved me! I could barely believe it. Only in my wildest dreams had I imagined this happening to me.

"Now Connect 3 is going to go private and well, judge!" I heard Brown announce to the crowd. I grinned, squeezing Caitlyn's arm, barely able to contain my excitement.

"You are _so _going to win!" Caitlyn shrieked, and I laughed. It would be nice, but I definitely wasn't the best performer tonight. There was a lot that were way better than I would ever be. I didn't mind if I won or not, if someone else deserved the trophy more than I did, then they should get it.

"It's okay if I don't - which I doubt I will - as long as I just got to come here and enjoy myself and... well, it's just amazing." I replied honestly. I really didn't mind if I didn't win. I had won so much more than any amount of happiness a trophy could give me.

"Mitchie!" I spun around to see Shane motioning for me to follow him. Confused, I did as he told me, following him out onto the stage again. Brown stood there all ready, smiling down at me.

"Now our winner of Final Jam is..." Brown paused, glancing around to make sure the audience was holding their breath in anticipation. I know I certainly was. "Mitchie Torres!" I choked, my eyes widening in disbelief, and I turned to face Shane, pulling him into a hug.

"Congradulations, Mitchie," Shane said into the microphone, beaming down at me, "You really deserved it." He returned the hug, squeezing me tightly. In one swift motion, he lifted me off the ground and spun me around in pure delight.

"Thank you so much, Shane. I couldn't have done it without you." I replied, knowing what I said was true. Before I could continue, Brown continued on.

"Well, would we like to hear another song from our Final Jam winner this year?" He asked, yelling into the microphone. The crowd roared, cheering loudly in an obvious yes. I blushed. Brown winked at me. "Get off stage, Shane," He joked, taking Shane and pushing him. Easily, Shane jumped off the stage and ran to the back where Nate and Jason were still standing. "Give it up, yet again, for Mitchie Torres!" The music began, and confidently I began to sing.

**I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know**

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

**Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

I stopped singing, glancing down the catwalk where Shane was waiting. He was standing in the shadows; no one would notice him until he stepped out into the light. I smiled at him, and as the music continued, he began to sing, walking calmly towards me.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me**

Our voices blended together in perfect harmony, and we both stared at each other as the last notes of the song faded away. This feeling I had... it was amazing. And it sky rocketed when Shane leaned down and kissed me.

"I guess I've found you." He whispered softly in my ear, and I smiled brightly.

* * *

"You won!" Caitlyn yelled ecstatically when I returned back stage. She grabbed onto my hand and we did our 'happy dance' for the second time that night.

"I did!" I squealed right back at her. We laughed, hugging each other in congratulations. I jumped slightly as I felt a hand on my back, and turned around to see Shane standing there. Caitlyn raised her eyebrows at the two of us, smirking. I heard her whisper something in my direction, looking smug, and I frowned.

"Huh? I didn't hear you Cait. Repeat?" I saw her smile grow even bigger, and suddenly I had a feeling that I didn't want to know what she'd said. But it was too late now. Curiosity did kill the cat after all. Actually, it killed Mitchie.

"Smitchie..." She sang, twirling around, grinning. I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh no she didn't! I was going to definitly pay her back later. I smiled to myself; revenge would be sweet.

"Hey, one half of Naitlyn," I replied smoothly, watching her growl in frustration, "Shut up or you die." I warned, shaking my head in her direction, keeping my tone dead serious. She rolled her eyes at me, but shut her mouth, so I was content. "What were you going to say before we were _rudely _-" I made sure to glance over at Caitlyn as I said it, "- interrupted?" I glanced up at Shane curiously.

"Well, before we were... _rudely _interrupted, I was going to ask if you'd like to go for a canoe ride later." Shane smirked at Caitlyn before looking at me to see my reaction. I smiled brightly. Jeez, I hated my smile, it was so _huge _that it was kind of annoying. Why couldn't I be born with a normal sized smile, at least?

"Of course I would love to. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied, grinning at him. He smiled back happily.

"Great. So, meet you at... umm, seven? I probably won't be able to get away from the insane fans all wanting my autograph or asking me to marry them until then. Sorry it can't be any sooner. But at least we're still going to do, _We Rock_!" I shook my head as he shrugged apologetically. We both turned at the sound of Brown calling Shane's name. "I'd better go then." He bit his lip, and I nodded, signalling him to go ahead. "Congratulations, by the way." Shane waved as he rushed back out onto the stage. I shook my head slowly at him, laughing quietly, before wondering why Shane wanted to meet me later on.

"All campers to the stage!" I heard Brown instuct, and I ran out, following the crowd out onto the stage. Shane and I took our place at the top of the stairs. Funny how things work out like that, isn't it? "Now, we're going to do my personal favorite part of Final Jam... give it up for the Camp Rock students with '_We Rock_'!" The crowd cheered, and the beat started, and I shook my shoulders to the music.

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!**

**Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.**

**You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!**

**All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!**

**Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!**

**All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!**

**(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**(Everyday and every night!)**

**Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**(It's all we wanna do in life!!)**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)**

**Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!**

**Camp Rock!**

The music stopped abruptly at the camper's shout of "Camp Rock!", and the campers all shifted their weight as they leaned on one knee, pointing in the direction of the huge Camp Rock sign, which just happened to be directly above Shane's and my head, so it appeared they were pointing at us. What a coincidence, once again. It really was funny how these things worked out. Because I was pretty sure we were the prime example of how Camp Rock could fix someone; here we were, one a pop star that needed to find himself, and a girl that had lost herself in her depression and allowed herself to fade away. But we'd both been changed, back to the people we were before. We'd changed for the better, and we had nothing to thank except Camp Rock for helping us find ourselves again.

* * *

I stood on the docks, staring out at the still lake, which was now dark and murky looking because the sun had disappeared over the horizon. It was still just as peaceful as before, even though it was night. Normal girls would be scared of the dark, especially if they're standing out leaning over the water when they can't see in it to see if some kind of hungry animal was heading their way, but I guess I never was exactly a normal girl. I was _different_, as Shane had put it. Speaking of Shane, he should have been here by now.

"What are you doing, trying to see if you can see into the water?" I jumped, spinning around at the sound of Shane's voice. He was standing directly behind me, his hands in his pocket, and apologetic smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with some crazy fan." I chuckled softly.

"All fans are crazy, I thought you all ready knew that." I replied, walking over with Shane to where the canoes were stored. Together we pulled one of the canoes out of the fence and dragged it to the lake's edge. We both stepped in gingerly, careful not to tip the canoe, and rowed out to the middle of the lake. Once we got there, we pulled up our paddles, setting them across our knees and allowing the canoe to drift across the lake, the soft breeze pushing it gently to the left and to the right. "So..." I trailed off, nodding my head, waiting for Shane to pick up the conversation.

"You were amazing, Mitch." Shane spoke up, and I blushed, glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see that my face had turned red. Because if he'd noticed, then I would have to explain to him why.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you." I murmured, smiling softly at him. He shook his head, his hair flying with the gentle wind. _He's cute_. Oh no, no way Mitchie, you did not just think that.

"Of course you could have." He insisted, rolling his eyes, "Don't credit me; you're amazing by yourself. And the other songs you've written... their amazing, Mitch! You're so talented!" I felt the heat creep into my cheeks again at his praise. What was wrong with me? Caitlyn's earlier mumble of '_Smitchie_' drifted through my mind, and I shook my head. No way that would ever happen. Shane and I were only friends, that was it. "Mitchie." My head snapped up, hearing Shane call my name, and I stared at him, realizing I'd dazed off.

"Yeah?" I asked, biting my lip and hoping I hadn't seemed rude. I hoped he didn't think I was ignoring him or anything. Shane fumbled with his jacket, his fingers zipping and unzipping the zipper. He seemed rather nervous.

"Umm... I wanted to ask you something." My eyebrows shot up, my eyes wide, and my heart racing a mile a second. Did he read my thoughts or something? Or maybe that wasn't what he was going to ask me. I waiting impatiently, forcing myself to breathe calmly, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Would you..." He stopped, biting his lip and glancing uncomfortably at me, as if willing me to just say yes so I could spare him the nervousness he was feeling. I smiled and waited for him to finish. No, I wanted to hear him ask me. He seemed to realize I wasn't going to help him and took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for getting dejected. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He rushed, all in one breath, and I laughed. Shane's antics were hilarious, even though I felt a little bad at chuckling. He might get the wrong idea.

"You're so funny, Gray." I teased, and watched his face fall. I rolled my eyes at how easily his excitement had been deflated. "But, I'll have to say... yes!" His face lit up, the huge smile back in place, and he leaned over to kiss me. It was all so perfect. I thought back to the beginning of my story.

I'd been through the ups and downs of life; it had been a roller coaster for me, but I'd made it through everything okay, in the end. I remembered how I had fought against coming to Camp Rock, how Aunt Clara had had to force me, the first time I'd run into Shane, and how he'd been a real jerk back then. It's funny how just one summer can change a person. It surely changed me. I remembered how I used to be - invisible, uncared for, depressed, and feeling sorry for myself. I remembered my lack of confidence, how I'd given up my dream after the accident. Then I thought about the first time I'd sung in over three years, in the Mess Hall, and Shane had overheard me, even though I hadn't known it at the time. How Shane and I had helped each other find ourselves, and become the people that we used to be, before everything changed. Then the scene I hated the most flashed into my mind: Tess, telling me off in front of the whole camp, and the turmoil that had occured after, how we'd misunderstood each other, both assuming the worst. How we'd made up, and then Shane's expression when he'd realized I was the 'girl with the voice', and how I'd run away - which wasn't a pleasent memory. I wished I'd waited ton hear Shane out. But anyway, I remembered how we wrote '_Believe in Me_' together, our ideas all mixed together to create a beautiful, perfect song. And then Shane had talked Brown into letting me sing _This is Me_ with Shane, and how our voices had blended together _just_ perfectly. And just now, how Shane had asked me to be his girlfriend.

I might be returning home to my boring, invisible life, but I'd always have my memories, and I had my friends. Shane _Gray_ was my boyfriend - how many girls would kill to be me right now? -, Caitlyn was my best friend, and Lola, Barron, Sander, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, and so many other people I can't even name right now are all my friends. Who could ask for a better ending? And even though I knew I'd have a hard time back with Aunt Clara, I'd always have Shane, Caitlyn, and the rest of Connect 3 to back me up or just cheer me up when I was down. Sure, I knew they wouldn't always be around - Connect 3 was world famous, after all - but just knowing they were there for me would make it all better.

"You okay?" Shane's voice broke into my thoughts, bringing me back to the real world. "You're really quiet all the sudden." I smiled at Shane's concern. It was sweet of him to be worried about me. But then again, I had just agreed to be _Shane Gray's _girlfriend, and I wasn't screaming and jumping with joy. No wonder he was concerned. I wasn't a normal girl at all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I replied, resting my head against Shane, who wrapped his arms around me in turn. I snuggled against him, letting him keep me warm.

"About what?" He asked quietly, tiltiing his head at me, smiling down at me. I sighed, relaxing up against him.

"About this whole summer. How it started out, and now how it's ending. And how this summer has been just perfect. I wish I didn't have to go back." I moaned at the thought of this perfect summer coming to an end, but in only two days time, I would be back with Aunt Clara, leaving this life behind.

"Maybe you won't have to." Shane's secretive smile made me frown. What was he talking about? Of course Camp Rock was going to end, and I would be going 'home' to Aunt Clara's. There was no way around it, no way out of it. If there was, I'd definitly jump at it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused, staring up at him. His eyes sparkled, and his expression made him look mysterious. I could only wonder what he was planning.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied, leaning down and resting his cheek on my head. I sighed; Shane wasn't one to give away surprises until the right time. But I supposed I'd find out in the due time. I might as well focus on this perfect night with Shane.

"I'm okay with waiting," I answered, smiling up at him. He returned the grin and leaned over to kiss me. The motion upset our canoe, and with a loud splash, we were floundering in the freezing water, shivering. I laughed at him as we swam back towards the docks. Somehow it was such a '_Smitchie_' thing to do, that it was the perfect ending for my story.

Because it turned out that going to Camp Rock won me the best summer of my life.

**TheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEnd****TheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEnd****TheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEndTheEnd**


End file.
